LOVE HURTS
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Repost.UPDATE CHAP 9 end! Akibat sikap over possesif seorang Jung Yunho terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang berbuntut pelecehan seksual yang menyebabkan Jaejoong trauma. Bagaimana usaha Jung Yunho untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali? YUNJAE /BL/TYPOS/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - M

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), Rape, kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Pairing**

Yunjae only (yang lain numpang )

Other Cast

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Heechul, and others

.

Anneyong saengideul, chingudeul...

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ne, belum dapat memposting kelanjutan ff saya yang berchapter, ini semua karena kesibukan saya yang semakin rempong akhir - akhir ini. Untuk itu untuk mengobati kekecewaan kalian semua, ini saya posting ulang ff saya pernah dihapus oleh ffn.

Saya memposting ff ini karena banyak sekali permintaaan yang menginginkan saya memposting ulang ff pertama saya disini ini. Semoga readers semua menyukainya, tetap diharapkan reviewnya. Sekalian saya mohon hiatus mungkin satu minggu saja, karena saya tetap jadi berangkatnya ( kemarin sempat cancel karena nae aegya masuk rumah sakit kan..) jadi saya ini disuruh nyusul pemirsah ya...mohon jangan marah, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan sepupu saya, kenapa juga dia mau nikah..lho? hahaha..

Happy reading...

Dozo..

.

.

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

.

.

" Pulang sekarang, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang.."

Sebait pesan teks yang barusan diterima Kim Jaejoong terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Pesan yang cukup singkat akan tetapi cukup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong berdiri mematung setelah membacanya, dicernanya kembali isi pesan tersebut matanya tak lepas memandang layar touchscreen tersebut, dibacanya berulang – ulang isi pesan yg berasal dari kekasihnya ah bukan..lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya terhitung dari semalam setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka yang berakhir dengan putusnya jalinan cinta mereka, walaupun sebenarnya hanya diputuskan sepihak oleh Kim Jaejoong sendiri, Jung Yunho sang kekasih sangat – sangat tidak menerima perlakuan Kim Jaejoong yang memutuskannya begitu saja secara sepihak, dia sebagai leader DBSK ( sebelum mereka berpisah) yang merangkap sekaligus sebagai kekasih sang lead vocal merasa sangat terhina atas perlakuan sang kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

_**Flashback**_

" Tolong kau pikirkan lagi mengenai kontrak tersebut.."

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari bibir berbentuk hati seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik berkulit putih berbola mata doe hitam besar yang sedang menatap kosong udara dihadapannnya, sesekali ditengadahkannya sedikit kepalanya sembari memutar – mutar bola mata indahnya menatap langit – langit ruang tengah dorm yang ditempati Jaejoong bersama kedua dongsaeng mereka Yoochun dan Junsu, yah, saat ini mereka berada di dorm JYJ, semanjak kasus hukum tersebut, Jaejoong lebih sering tinggal bersama YooSu, namun Yunho sering kali mengunjunginya dan bermalam di dorm ini, seperti layaknya malam ini.

Tampak sedikit ketegangan diantara dua namja yang tengah menjalin cinta tersebut, akan tetapi masing – masing dari mereka berusaha menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Jaejoong terus saja diam tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun untuk menanggapi kata- kata Yunhonya barusan. Perlahan disandarkan tubuh rampingnya disandaran sofa empuk yang sedang didudukinya tersebut sedangkan bibir merahnya dikerucutkannya sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin seperti yeoja yg sedang merajuk kepada pacarnya.

" Mianhe Yun, aku harus bersikap profesianal, karena kontrak sudah kutanda tangani, dan besok adalah awal pertemuan para pemain dan kru drama tersebut, sebab minggu depan syuting drama sudah dimulai " Jaejong sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Yunho yang berada dihadapannya.

" Apapun alasanmu aku tak peduli boo, aku tak akan membiarkan kau beradegan ranjang bersama yeoja itu, aku….ahhhhh " Yunho tak melanjutkan kata – katanya hanya menjambak kasar rambutnya sendiri, sepertinya dia benar – benar frustasi dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

" Baiklah, kalau memang kau tetap bersikeras, lebih baik kau memilih antara aku atau drama itu " sambung Yunho datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita putus sekarang, mianhe….aku capek Yun, besok pagi – pagi aku sudah harus tiba di cheongdam menghadiri pertemuan tesebut, aku tidur duluan " terlihat bibir cherry Jaejoong bergetar saat menyampaikan kata – kata yang barusan dikeluarkannya sembari beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya, sementara Yunho hanya terdiam tanpa menatap Jaejoong sedikitpun, sementara Jaejoong sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Disaat yang sama Yunho masih terus terpaku dengan tangannya yang bertumpu dilutut dan telapak tangannya menggosok – gosok keningnya, frustasi.

" Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi besok boo…" Yunho bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, tampak bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum…bukan..sepertinya sebuah seringai..*evilsmirk dan perlahan direbahkannya tubuhnya diatas sofa tersebut, mengingat barusan Jaejoong telah memutuskannya secara sepihak, jadi dia memilih untuk mengakhiri malam tersebut di atas sofa yang lumayan empuk itu.

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

Perlahan lamunan Jaejoong terbuyar lantaran Mr shim hyun dong sang produser menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Jaejoong shi, mari kita keruang pertemuan, director dan para kru sudah berkumpul disana "

" Oh baiklah Mr Shim, mian saya sedikit terlambat, jalanan sangat macet pagi ini " Jaejoong mensejajarkan langkahnya bersama Mr Shim menuju ruang pertemuan yang tampaknya para kru dan artis – artis lain sudah berdatangan, perlahan dimasukkannya ponsel yang masih berada digenggamannya kedalam kantong jasnya.

Setiba didalam ruangan tersebut Jaejoong yang kebetulan tiba bersama sang produser Mr Shim disambut dengan hangat oleh para calon kru dan artis – artis pendukung drama yang baru akan dimulai syutingnya minggu depan tersebut. Setelah bersalaman dengan beberapa orang yang berada disana.

Jaejoong dipersilahkan duduk dihadapan para peserta pertemuan terebut berderetan dengan Mr Shim yang berada paling kanan, kemudian disebelah Mr Shim tampak Mr Lee Dong Hee sutradara yang akan memimpin pembuatan drama tersebut, sedangkan tepat berada disebelah Jaejoong tampak seorang wanita muda yang tentu saja sangat cantik dan menggoda, dialah Song Jihyo yang akan menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam drama tersebut berpasangan dengan Jaejoong.

Karena acara tersebut hanya merupakan ramah tamah dalam rangka mengakrabkan para kru dan para artis yang akan bekerja bersama dalam pembuatan drama itu nantinya, jadi tidak terlihat satu pun wartawan yang berada disana karena memang acara itu tertutup tanpa publikasi.

.

_**Jaejoong pov**_

Tanganku memain – mainkan botol air mineral yang berada diatas meja untuk mengusir rasa bosanku, sementara wajahku yang sedari tadi menyunggingkan senyum sudah mulai terasa pegal, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak fokus mengahadiri pertemuan kali ini.

Suara MC akhirnya terdengar membuka acara yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu sedari tadi, tepuk tangan riuh seketika terdengar saat sang MC memperkenalkan kami yang duduk dimuka para tamu tersebut, aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat namaku dengan ujung mataku Jihyo artis muda yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti tampak malu – malu ketika MC tersebut menggodanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat beruntung berpasangan denganku di drama ini, tidak lupa ia juga mengatakan bahwa kami pasangan yang serasi…ahh what the fu*k, kalau saja Yunho mendengar ini, tak dapat kubayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikannya padaku nanti, sedikit bersyukur karena tak satupun wartawan yang berada disini saat ini.

Akhirnya setelah melewati acara demi acara yang terasa membosankan tibalah kami dipenghujung acara, MC mengajak kami semua yang hadir untuk bersulang bersama merayakan awal perjumpaan kami dan berharap dapat bekerja sama tanpa mengalami hambatan. Semua orang sudah bersiap – siap mengangkat gelasnya, tiba – tiba…..

" BRAAAKKKK "

Pintu besar yang tadinya tertutup rapat mendadak terbuka lebar dan semua mata tertuju kearah pintu tersebut menatap heran sosok namja yang tampak terengah – engah berdiri didepan pintu yang sudah menganga lebar, tak urung akupun ikut menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan seketika mata bulatku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku berdiri tegak disana matanya menatap kearahku tajam seakan hendak menelanku bulat – bulat, sedangkan aku hanya dapat berusaha menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

" Yyun…ah… "

_**Jaejoong pov end**_

.

.

.

.

tbc

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M ( baru mendekati )

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), Rape, kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Pairing**

Yunjae only

Other Cast

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Heechul, and others

.

.

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

.

.

**_End Previous Chap_**

_Akhirnya setelah melewati acara demi acara yang terasa membosankan tibalah kami dipenghujung acara, MC mengajak kami semua yang hadir untuk bersulang bersama merayakan awal perjumpaan kami dan berharap dapat bekerja sama tanpa mengalami hambatan. Semua orang sudah bersiap – siap mengangkat gelasnya, tiba – tiba….._

_" BRAAAKKKK "_

_Pintu besar yang tadinya tertutup rapat mendadak terbuka lebar dan semua mata tertuju kearah pintu tersebut menatap heran sosok namja yang tampak terengah – engah berdiri didepan pintu yang sudah menganga lebar, tak urung akupun ikut menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan seketika mata bulatku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagiku berdiri tegak disana matanya menatap kearahku tajam seakan hendak menelanku bulat – bulat, sedangkan aku hanya dapat berusaha menelan ludahku dengan susah payah._

_" Yyun…ah… "_

_**Jaejoong pov end**_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yunho pov**_

Dengan nafas yang terengah – engah akhirnya aku tiba di Hotel tempat Jaejoong menghadiri pertemuan tersebut, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku kearah ruangan yang kuyakini adalah tempat diadakannya pertemuan itu, semakin mendekati pintu tersebut nafasku terasa semakin memburu karena menahan emosi, dan akhirnya…

" BRAAAKKKK "

Kudorong pintu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan tampaklah sosokku diantara pintu yang menganga lebar tersebut dan tentu saja seisi ruangan itu secara serentak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan beralih menatapku dengan tatapan heran penuh tanda tanya. Tatapanku langsung menuju sosok cantik yang berdiri didepan berjejer bersama beberapa orang yang semua kukenal, Mr Shim, Lee dong hee dan Song jihyo wanita yang tidak kusukai. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku kearah Jaejoong berada, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat, matanya yang besar semakin membesar dan bibir merahnya tampak menggumamkan namaku, tatapan tajamku terus kuarahkan kekedua bola mata hitamnya.

Perlahan namun pasti kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tempat mereka berada, sementara tatapan tajamku terus kutujukan kepada sosok cantik yang kini menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapanku.

" Mian mengganggu pesta anda Mr Shim.." kubungkukkan sedikit badanku setibanya aku didepan Mr Shim, tatapankupun sudah kualihkan kearah namja setengah baya itu. Kulihat Mr Shim tersenyum menganggukkkan kepalanya, namun sebelum ia memulai kata – katanya aku segera menyambung kalimatku,

" Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk membatalkan kontrak Kim Jaejoong "

Mendadak air muka Mr Shim berubah, dan dalam waktu bersamaan ruangan tersebut mendadak menjadi agak berisik dikarenakan para tamu yang sibuk berbisik – bisik, sepertinya suaraku sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Namja yang sangat kucintai itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampaknya dia sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka tindakanku akan senekat ini, untungnya tak satupun kamera wartawan ada diruangan ini.

" Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho? " Mr Shim berbicara dengan nada keheranan.

" Aku tak mengijinkan Kim Jaejoong untuk bermain di drama ini " jawabku singkat, disambut desahan secara serempak para tamu diruangan itu.

_**Yunho pov end**_

_**.**_

Tampak para hadirin yang berada diruangan salah satu hotel berbintang di kawasan cheongdam itu seakan menikmati pertunjukan gratis didepan mereka, betapa tidak seorang Jung Yunho yang menurut gossip memang sedang ada hubungan dengan Seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang telah berada dihadapan mereka dengan segala emosinya dan meminta Jaejoong untuk membatalkan kontraknya secara tiba – tiba, tentu saja mengundang Tanda tanya yang sangat besar.

" Mian, tapi Kim Jaejoong sendiri sudah menyetujuinya dan sudah menandatangani kontraknya " Mr Shim berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sementara Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya menautkan jari jemarinya yang saling meremas, ia merasa sangat malu akan peristiwa ini.

" Aku akan membayar semua ganti ruginya Mr Shim, berapapun itu aku bersedia " tampak hadirin semakin riuh, sang MC tampak sibuk menenangkan tamu – tamu tersebut, sementara Mr Shim hanya mendesah panjang.

" Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kembali tindakanmu ini Jung Yunho shi, mungkin akan ada jalan keluarnya " Mr Shim berusaha membujuk Yunho dengan sabar.

" Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi Mr Shim, Jaejoong tak akan bermain di drama ini, kalian cari aktor lain saja yang lebih pantas " tegas Yunho.

" Sebenarnya apa alasanmu tak mengijinkan Jaejoong berperan dalam drama ini ? " Tanya Mr Shim heran.

Hening sesaat, kemudian terdengar kalimat tegas dari bibir milik namja tampan itu sementara mata tajamnya menatap namja cantik yang masih terus menunduk tak berdaya oleh ulahnya hari ini.

" Karena Kim Jaejoong adalah milikku, dan aku tak mengijinkannya berperan di drama ini…aku rasa sudah cukup jelas, mianhe kami harus segera pergi "

Ucapan Yunho barusan cukup membuat decakan dan pandangan takjub semua orang yang berada disana, termasuk Song Jihyo yang seakan mendapat serangan jantung setelah mendengar pengakuan seorang Jung Yunho tersebut.

Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat semua orang mengangakan mulutnya lebar, dengan langkah cepat Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang karena sudah bertumpuk – tumpuk rasa malu yang didapatnya hari ini akibat perbuatan mantan kekasih yang baru diputuskannya secara sepihak semalam.

GREBBB…! disambarnya lengan kecil Jaejoong.

" Pulang sekarang "

Yunho menarik Jaejoong sedikit kasar agar mengikutinya pergi dari tempat itu. Jaejoong hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho ia hanya tak ingin menambah rasa malunya apabila ia tidak mengikuti keinginan Yunho saat itu, kemungkinan Yunho akan berbuat lebih nekat lagi.

" Mianhe Mr Shim, Mr Lee, aku sudah merusak acara kalian, akan kuganti semua kerugian ini "

Yunho menyempatkan diri membungkukkan badan meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada Mr Shim dan Mr Lee sebelum melewati mereka berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dengan menyeret Jaejoong yang menatap kedua namja setengah baya itu dengan tatapan sendu minta ingin dimengerti, perlahan dari bibirnya menggumamkan kata ' mian " kepada Mr Shim dan Mr Lee yang hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak keheningan mencekam didalam mobil sport berwarna putih yang dikendarai namja tampan berbibir seksi itu, jari jemarinya memainkan setir mobil mewah tersebut dengan santai, pandangannya lurus kedepan, akan tetapi tampak sudut matanya sesekali melirik kearah bangku sebelahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, raut mukanya sumringah sesekali tampak seringai dari bibir hati tersebut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan namja yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya, tampak ketegangan menghiasi wajahnya, sesekali kalau ia bosan menundukkan kepalanya, dipalingkan mukanya menatap jalanan kota seoul di siang hari tersebut. Yah disinilah sekarang Yunjae berada…didalam mobil Jaejoong yang dikendarai Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sudah menelpon manajernya ( manajer mereka sudah berbeda) untuk membawa mobilnya pulang.

Terlihat Jaejoong membuka tas yang berada dipangkuannya, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam kotaknya, menyalakan rokok tersebut dan membuka sedikit kaca mobil tersebut, dihisapnya dalam – dalam rokok tersebut dengan tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jalanan disisinya. Melihat sang kekasih yang tengah asyik menyesap asap rokok didalam mobil tersebut, Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya, sebab ia paham betul sifat kekasih yang sudah menjalain hubungan dengannya selama 6 tahun lebih itu, bila merasa tertekan, rokok adalah tempat pelarian favoritnya.

Tak sampai satu jam mereka sudah tiba di pekarangan dorm milik JYJ, Yunho bergegas membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk dorm JYJ tersebut ( cerita ini ketika DBSK sudah berpisah ) sementara Jaejoong, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dengan sebatang rokok yang masih setia berada disela jarinya, entah sudah berapa batang yang dihabiskannya selama dalam perjalanan mereka tadi.

Yunho sudah tiba duluan diruang tamu dorm tersebut sementara jaejoong baru akan masuk keruangan tersebut, Yunho dengan tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, sepertinya ia sengaja melakukannya menunggu Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, Jaejoong yang terus menundukkan kepalanya sepertinya belum menyadari kalau Yunho telah berdiri tak jauh didepannya, sehingga akhirnya Jaejoong hampir menabrak tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, tak urung hal tersebut sangat mengagetkan Jaejoong, apalagi setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot tajam mata musang sang mantan kekasih ( menurutnya ) itu, dan Yunho..lagi – lagi ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah seringai…setan?

Jejoong yang menyadari adanya aura hitam yang mengelilingi Yunho saat itu, tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah pucatnya, susah payah ia menelan salivanya dan cepat – cepat membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Namun sepertinya Yunho tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut, melihat Jaejoong membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan sigap tangan lebar Yunho mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan kewajahnya.

" Tatap aku! " paksa Yunho, sementara tangan satunya dengan cepat meraih rokok yang masih berada disela jemari Jaeoong, diremasnya rokok yang masih menyala tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri hingga hancur dan membuangnya sembarangan, sementara Jaejoong tubuhnya telah menegang, rasa sakit dirasakan karena dagunya yang dicengkram kuat Yunho menyebabkan kepalanya mendongak karena dipaksa Yunho untuk menatapnya.

Dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa, ditatapnya wajah tampan yang sedang menampakkan aura kelam dihadapannya.

" Y-yun…mengapa kau melakukan ini semua..? "

" Aku melakukan yang kuanggap benar "

" T-tapi kau mempermalukanku Yun..aku.."

" MEMPERMALUKANMU ? TIDAK SADARKAH BAHWA KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMALUKAN, AKAN BERADEGAN RANJANG BERSAMA YEOJA MURAHAN ITU? "

Suara Yunho terdengar keras menggema keseluruh sudut dorm yang cukup luas tersebut, sedangkan Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut mendengar itu hanya memejamkan matanya saja, ia benar – benar tak dapat sedikitpun menggerakkan badannya, ruang geraknya semakin sempit ketika Yunho berteriak didepan mukanya dengan mencengkram dagunya, ia juga mendorong tubuh kurus Jaejoong sehingga tersudut didinding ruang tersebut.

" HYUUNG..! Ada apa, apa kalian bertengkar, Omona…. " terdengar suara lumba – lumba milik Junsu yang berlari menuruni tangga pemisah lantai dorm tersebut menuju kearah kedua hyungnya dengan tergesa, disusul Yoochun dibelakangnya.

Rupanya gelegar suara Yunho tadi telah terdengar ke lantai dua dorm tersebut tempat Yoochun dan Junsu dongsaeng mereka berada.

" Aniya…aku hanya ingin mengajarinya menjaga kehormatannya didepan orang banyak dan tidak mengumbar kemesraan dengan orang lain didepanku " jawab Yunho datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kewajah Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap Yunhonya.

" sebaiknya kalian selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik – baik hyung… "

Yoochun tampak gusar melihat gerak – gerik kedua hyungnya itu, entah perasaannya kali ini mengatakan kalau kedua hyungnya itu terlibat masalah yang cukup serius, ia tahu benar kalau Yunho hyungnya sangat tidak suka kalau Jaejoong hyungnya menerima kontrak untuk berperan di drama ataupun layar lebar. Masih teringat saat Jaejoong hyungnya yang mereka temukan tergeletak lemas setelah seminggu dikurung oleh Yunho didalam kamarnya gara – gara Yunho yang menyaksikan adegan kissingnya dalam dramanya yang dulu.

" Arrasso…kali ini benar – benar akan kuselesaikan dengan sangat baik " jawab Yunho dengan suara yang tajam, tak urung mengundang keheranan diwajah kedua dongsaengnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" Y-yun..k-kau tadi sudah benar – benar mempermalukanku...kau.." dengan terbata – bata Jaejoong yang wajahnya masih dalam cengkeraman Yunho memberanikan mengeluarkan kalimatnya, akan tetapi lagi – lagi ia tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

" Nde..aku memang mempermalukanmu, dan sekarang aku benar – benar ingin mempermalukanmu! "

" Tapi Yunnhhh….mmmpphhh….yunnhh,,,mmmppffhh… "

Sepertinya Yunho benar – benar tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong berbicara banyak, sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya, tiba - tiba hanya dalam hitungan detik bibir hati itu membungkam bibir cherry namja cantik didepannya itu, mengakibatkan kedua dongsaengnya bengong melihat kelakuan Yunho yang tak terduga itu.

" henn…ti..kannnhhh…yunnnhhh…ahhhh…"

Tampak jaejoong berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari paksaan bibir namja tampan yang sepertinya telah menjelma menjadi sesosok monster yang siap kapan saja akan melahapnya.

Tak ada tanda – tanda Yunho akan melepaskan pagutan kasarnya dibibir namja cantik yang sekarang tengah berjuang mati – matian karena sebentar lagi akan kehabisan nafas, malah Yunho semakin memperdalam pagutan bibirnya mengulum bibir atas dan bawah milik Kim Jaejoong tersebut secara bergantian, tangannya yang tadinya dipakai untuk mencengkram dagu sang kekasihnya itu kini telah berpindah kebelakang tengkuk Jaejoong sembari mendorong tengkuk itu agar dapat memperdalaman ciumannya tersebut.

" Y-yuun henntikaaannhh….haaahh..hah..hah.. "

Akhirnya pagutan kasar yang penuh paksaan dari seorang Jung Yunho itu dapat terlepas juga mengingat Jaejoong yang benar – benar sudah kehabisan nafas. Tampak bibir cherry menggoda itu membengkak akibat ciuman paksa namja didepannya tersebut, sementara pemilik bibir cherry itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah akibat kekurangan asupan oksigen. Sedangkan Yoosu ? masih bengong juga.

" Yun..jebbal..jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, kau tidak lihat masih ada dongsaeng kita disini.. "

Jaejoong memohon dengan nada yang penuh ketakutan, mengingat masih berdiri terpaku dua sosok dongsaengnya yang terpana tak bergeming demi melihat kelakuan kasar Yunho Hyungnya kepada Jae hyungnya, tampak wajah mereka yang sangat khawatir mengingat mereka paham betul sifat Yunho hyungnya apabila sedang murka, tak ada yang bisa melawannya.

" Yunho hyung…sekali lagi kami mohon selesaikanlah masalah kalian dengan baik – baik, kami… "

" ANIYA! Kalian dengar, aku akan benar – benar mempermalukannya! Apa perlu aku melakukannya diluar hahh? " belum selesai kalimat Yoochun , Yunho memotongnya dengan bentakan keras dengan kalimat yang membuat duo Yoosu itu tercekat dan hanya mampu menelan salivanya.

" Gwaenchana chunnie, sue i, hyung tak apa – apa kalian masukla kekamar kalian, hyung akan menyelesaikan masalah ini..ppali masukla.. " Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan kedua dongsaengnya dan menyuruh kedua dongsaengnya itu agar cepat – cepat pergi dari situ.

" Baiklah hyung, kami kembali kekamar, sekali lagi kami mohon selesaikanlah secara baik – ba.. "

" ANIYA! TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG BERANJAK DARI SINI! Yuchun, Junsu kalian tak akan kemana – mana, sedikit saja kalian beranjak dari tempat ini, akan kupatahkan leher hyung kesayangan kalian ini "

Sekali lagi bentakan Yunho yang tak urung membuat tiga orang didekatnya itu dengan sukses mendelikkan matanya dan mengubah raut wajah ketiganya menjadi pucat pasi, terlebih pada namja cantik yang berada dalam cengkeraman Jung Yunho saat ini, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sang kekasih yang masih amat dicintainya itu dengan teganya mengancam akan mematahkan lehernya, seketika hatinya terasa begitu sakit mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari bibir namja tampan tersebut, matanya yang membesar karena mendengar kata – kata tersebut perlahan mulai berkaca – kaca siap meneteskan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang disana.

" Y-yun…apa yang kau katakan…hiks..hiks…kau tega sekali Yun…hiks " akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong pun tak terbendung lagi isakan yang susah payah ditahannya, akhirnya terdengar juga walaupun sangat pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga ketiga namja yang berada diruangan tersebut.

" Kali ini aku tak akan bermain lembut, boo…banyak sekali kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat..dan akan kutunjukkan siapa Jung Yunho kepadamu..hmm "

Isakan Jaejoong dibalas Yunho dengan bisikan halus ditelinga Jaejoong dengan hembusan nafas panasnya yang masuk kelubang telinganya, membuat tengkuk Jaejoong merinding saat itu juga karena merasakan aura kelam dibalik bisikan tersebut.

Jaejoong yang masih terbuai dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai ia menyadari…

" Srettt..srettt…srettt…. "

" Yun !/ Hyung! "

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**REVIEW NE?**

.

.

.

*Next chap get ready for NC and Rape section...siapain tisuu...*ngabuuuurrr


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M / Warning** NC 21 (yang dibawah umur rolong diskip ne?**

Genre : Romance, drama, little angst

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), NC 21, Rape, kekerasan (khusus chapter ini )jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Pairing

Yunjae only

Other Cast

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Heechul, and others

.

Anneyong readerdul,

Aigoo, saya benar - benar sudah merindukan saeng - saeng dan chingu2 semua, jadi sesaat setelah saya baru nyampe dengan kondisi badan yang pegel - pegel sehabis bepergian jauh, hehehehe, saya sempatkan untuk memposting kelanjutan ff LOVE HURT ini, sebab hanya ff ini yang ready stock. Walaupun Repost, saya tetap mesti mengedit dulu. Sebab ff ini adalah ff pertama saya yang mungkin masih terdapat banyak typos dan kekeliruan disana - sini. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang terlewat dari editan saya.

Mengenai cerita di Chap ini, akan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan yang mungkin akan menuai protes dari readerdul. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf apabila terjadi ketidak nyamanan dalam membaca Chap ini. Saya selaku author hanya mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah sebuah fanfiction, jadi karakter didalamnya bisa dibuat sangat melenceng dari karakter aslinya. Jika kalian tidak sanggup membacanya, monggooo...lebih baik tinggalkan saja dari pada membuat pusing kepala dan memancing emosi readers.

Untuk itu, saya yakinkan sekali lagi, saya ingatkan lagi, lebih baik...

DON,T LIKE DONT READ OKEH?

Always waiting your reviews...

Yorobeun saranghaeyo

Happy reading

Dozo...^^

.

.

.

.

.

**_End previous chap_**

_" Y-yun…apa yang kau katakan…hiks..hiks…kau tega sekali Yun…hiks " akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong pun tak terbendung lagi isakan yang susah payah ditahannya, akhirnya terdengar juga walaupun sangat pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga ketiga namja yang berada diruangan tersebut._

_" Kali ini aku tak akan bermain lembut, boo…banyak sekali kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat..dan akan kutunjukkan siapa Jung Yunho kepadamu..hmm "_

_Isakan Jaejoong dibalas Yunho dengan bisikan halus ditelinga Jaejoong dengan hembusan nafas panasnya yang masuk kelubang telinganya, membuat tengkuk Jaejoong merinding saat itu juga karena merasakan aura kelam dibalik bisikan tersebut._

_Jaejoong yang masih terbuai dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai ia menyadari…_

_" Srettt..srettt…srettt…. "_

_" Yun !/ Hyung! "_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Jaejoong dan Yoosu terpekik bersamaan setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong saat ini.

" Y-yun…jebbal…apa yang kau lakukan…hiks..hiks..kita bisa bicara baik – baik tapi jangan seperti ini..hiks "

Jaejoong terisak disela – sela keterkejutannya atas apa yang dilakukan Yunho kepadanya barusan, tubuh atasnya kini dalam keadaan polos…yah..Yunho telah merobek paksa kemeja yang dikenakannya ( Jaejoong sudah melepas Jasnya ketika dimobil tadi), kemeja itu kini berserakan tak berbentuk lagi dilantai bersih tersebut. Sementara Yoochun sibuk menenangkan Junsu yang mulai ikut terisak sembari menutup mukanya, ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong hyungnya itu.

" Sesuai janjiku, akan kutunjukkan siapa aku dan bersiaplah menikmatinya, karena kau hanya milikku JUNG JAEJOONG! "

" Ahhh…andwee..Yah Yunho apa yang kau lakukan…ARRGGHHH… "

Jaejoong menjerit histeris setelah Yunho mengakhiri kata –katanya, tiba - tiba tubuhnya langsung terangkat dan dibawa Yunho menuju sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut, ia mengerang keras ketika tubuh kurusnya dilempar begitu saja keatas sofa tersebut.

" Kalian berdua tetap berada disini! Tak ada yang beranjak sedikitpun sampai aku menyelesaikannya! PAHAM ?"

Kali ini kata – kata Yunho ditujukan kepada kedua dongsaeng malang itu yang hanya diam mengutuk diri mereka sendiri karena tak dapat berbuat apa – apa.

" Yun…jebbalyo…aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan asal kau membiarkan mereka pergi, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua…jebbal yun… "

Kembali Jaejoong memohon disaat Yunho yang sudah berada diatasnya dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk menghimpit kedua paha Jaejoong sembari jemari tangannya sibuk membuka kancing – kancing bajunya sendiri dengan tidak sabaran, tampaknya tubuh putih mulus sang kekasih telah menaikkan libidonya saat ini.

" Aniya…tak ada yang beranjak dari sini SEDIKITPUN! "

Sepertinya Yunho memang benar – benar serius dengan kata – katanya, dengan memberi death glare terbaiknya kepada dua dongsaeng yang malang itu, cukup dapat membuat sang dongsaeng alias duo Yoosu masih setia terpaku ditempat mereka berada sekarang yang tidak jauh dari Yunjae berada.

Melihat sang namja cantik yang tampaknya sudah tidak berdaya dibawahnya, dengan penuh nafsu Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya diatas tubuh kecil milik Jaejoong dihimpitnya tubuh sang namja cantik itu agar tak bisa meronta – ronta lagi. Disambarnya leher putih Jaejoong dengan kecupan – kecupan kasar, tak tinggal sesekali digigit dan hisapnya kuat kulit putih mulus itu sehingga meninggalkan noda merah keunguan disana, sedangkan Jaejoong yang menerima perlakuan tersebut, berusaha menggerak - gerakkan lehernya kekiri dan kekanan bermaksud menghindar dari serangan ganas Yunho, tubuhnya benar – benar tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali terkunci oleh tubuh namja kekar diatasnya, hanya kedua tangannya yang terbebas hanya mampu memukul punggung namja pemilik mata yang sangat tajam itu, dan tentu saja pukulan – pukulan tangan Jaejoong itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh namja yang menguasai beladiri hapkido tersebut.

Jaejoong yang sudah kehabisan tenaga menyadari usahanya hanya akan sia – sia saja, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya saja ketika Yunho semakin liar mempermainkan setiap bagian tubuh atasnya saat ini, sedangkan tetes airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

" Ahhh….yyuunnnhhh…ahhhh…sshhhh… "

Desahan tertahan mau tak mau keluar dari bibir ranum Jaejoong ketika Yunho menggigit kasar tonjolan kecil di dadanya yang berotot tersebut, mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho semakin bernafsu mempermainkan benda berwarna pink tersebut, bukan itu saja sementara mulutnya sibuk menghisap nipple sebelah kiri, tangan kanannya pun sibuk memainkan tonjolan disebelahnya. Menyadari itu Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga hingga mengeluarkan darah.

" Kenapa kau tahan boo…keluarkanlah desahanmu..aku ingin mendengarkanya.. " bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dengan seduktif, dijilat dan dihisapnya daun telinga namja cantik tersebut.

Perlahan ciuman Yunho turun kebawah telinga Jaejoong disesapnya wangi kulit namja cantik pemilik bola mata indah kesukaannya itu, sungguh wangi tubuh yang selalu memabukkannya ketika ia menyesapnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk meraba – raba bagian bawah tubuh namja cantik itu yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya, merasa terganggu dengan celana tersebut, dengan sigap jemari lentik Jung Yunho membuka balutan ikat pinggang Jaejoong, setelah melepas balutan ikat pinggang Jaejoong, dengan sigap pula ia menurunkan retsleting celana tersebut, dan….dengan sekali hentakan sebelah kakinya celana berbahan jeans tebal itu dengan sukses terlepas dari kedua kaki indah sang Kim Jaejoong.

Terpampang jelas sekarang tubuh polos seorang Kim Jaejoong setelah lembaran terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya dilucuti dengan mudahnya oleh seorang Jung Yunho yang sekarang sedang bertengger? diatas tubuh polosnya itu, mata musang namja tampan itu tampak tak berkedip menatap keindahan tubuh polos tanpa cacat yang sedang didudukinya itu, tak menghiraukan dua pasang mata milik kedua dongsaengnya yang sangat tercekat melihat pemandangan didepan mereka sekarang.

Sungguh ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka melihat tubuh polos kedua hyungnya, mengingat mereka sering tidak sengaja menyaksikan Yunjae couple itu ketika sedang bercinta dikamar mereka yang lupa dikunci ( walaupun sudah berpisah, Yunho tetap sekamar bersama Jaejoong apabila Yunho sedang berkunjung ke Dorm/rumah JYJ ), tapi kali ini yang mereka saksikan bukanlah adegan yang penuh cinta seperti yang biasa mereka lihat, yang ada didepan mata mereka kali ini adalah seorang Jung Yunho leader mereka yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai " Appa " mereka sendiri selama ini, telah menjelma, entah,, kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan aura Yunho saat ini, mungkin " beruang ngamuk " adalah kata yang sangat cocok menggambarkan penampakan sang Appa dari DBSK tersebut, sepertinya beruang itu akan benar - benar mengamuk saat ini.

" Yyun...hiks...jebbalyo..jangan disini...hiks.. " kembali suara isakan mengiba Jaejoong yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya, polos tanpa selembar benangpun...*bentar...author ngelap iler dulu...ehek.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah melorotkan celana cargo pendek yang dipakainya tadi, tampak juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dalam segi ukuran itu, sudah menegang dengan sempurna, melihat itu wajah putih Jaejoong tampak semakin memucat seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, sedangkan Yoochun sibuk menenangkan Junsu yang terus terisak sembari menutup mukanya tak ingin melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Setelah puas menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong yang tak berdaya dibawahnya, tanpa ragu - ragu yunho melebarkan kedua paha putih milik kekasihnya itu dan diletakkan dikedua pundaknya, tampaklah pemandangan yang membuatnya tak berhenti menelan salivanya, pink hole Jaejoong yang terpampang didepan matanya sekarang seakan mengundangnya untuk langsung memasukinya.

JLEBB...

" aarrgghhh...appoo yun...hiks...keluarkan...appoyo...jeongmal appoyo...hikss..hiks.. "

Seketika terdengar suara jeritan keras dari bibir cherry Jaejoong saat junior Yunho menembus dinding bawahnya tanpa persiapan sama sekali, dicengkeramnya pinggiran sofa tersebut sampai kuku - kukunya memutih menahan perih yang amat sangat, saat ini ia merasa tubuhnya seakan terkoyak - koyak, airmata meleleh deras dikedua belah pipi mulusnya, dihirupnya udara sebanyak - banyaknya agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut.

Sedangkan Yunho namja yang sekarang tengah menjelma bak seekor beruang liar itu malah menyeringai puas menyadari miliknya yang sudah tertanam masuk kedalam tubuh namja cantik tersebut. Dengan sekali hentakan ditariknya tubuh polos Jaejoong yang sudah tak berdaya itu menjadi berubah posisi diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Jaejoong yang kini posisinya telah berada dipangkuan Yunho hanya terdiam pasrah, dipejamkannya matanya sembari menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu, lantaran Yunho yang memasukinya tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

" Buka matamu! tatap aku! "

Suara bentakan Yunho tak urung membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong pov**_

Kubuka perlahan mataku setelah mendengar bentakannya, kutatap sendu wajahnya agar ia berubah pikiran mengasihaniku dan menghentikan semua ini, airmataku masih terus mengalir membasahi pipiku, disaat tatapan kami bertemu, tak pernah kulihat raut wajah Jung Yunho yang seperti ini, datar, dingin dengan sorot mata tajam memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Kusadari semenjak kami ( JYJ ) memenangkan kasus hukum terhadap SM belum lama ini, kulihat Yunnieku tampak menjadi pendiam, ditambah lagi kesibukannya bersama uri magnae Changmin yang membuat kami jarang bertemu akhir - akhir ini, sehingga akupun tak sempat meminta persetujuannya ketika akan menanda tangani kontrak kerja dari Mr Shim. Aku memahami sikap posesifnya ini mungkin karena takut kehilangan diriku, ditambah lagi setelah kami menang dalam kasus hukum tersebut, mungkin ia menganggap akupun akan meninggalkannya.

" Ahhh...hhmpfftt...mpphhh...yunhhh... "

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika tiba - tiba ia menarik tengkukku dengan kasar dan melumat bibirku dengan ganas, aku berusaha mengatupkan kedua belah bibirku agar lidahnya tidak dapat menerobos masuk. Tetesan salivanya telah membasahi seluruh bibirku hingga turun ke daguku, sampai akhirnya aku menjerit tertahan saat kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bibir bawahku yang ternyata telah digigitnya keras, hal tersebut tidak disia - siakannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya kecelah - celah gigiku mempermainkannya didalam mulutku, sehingga desahan demi desahanpun tak dapat kutahan.

Sayup - sayup kudengar isakan Junsu yang berada tak jauh dari kami, aku tak dapat melihat kedua dongsaengku saat ini, mengingat posisiku sekarang berada diatas pangkuan Yunho dengan tubuh polos membelakangi mereka. Tak terlukis lagi bagaimana besarnya rasa malu ku yang disebabkan oleh namja yang masih sangat kukasihi ini, mulai dari pertemuan tadi pagi, hingga aku harus merelakan kedua dongsaengku menyaksikan tubuh polosku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hyung mereka sendiri.

" AKKKHHH...AKKKHHH...Appo...appoyo...jebbal Yun...kumohon hentikan...ARRGGHHH.. "

Sontak aku menjerit keras ketika disela - sela ciumannya, Yunho menggerakkan Juniornya yang berada didalamku dengan kasar memaju mundurkan miliknya didalamku tanpa henti.

" Ahhhh...ahhhh...nikmat boo...sempiithh...ahhhh..." kudengar mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya, sementara aku masih menahan perih yang amat sangat, ditariknya kedua tanganku agar mengalungkan kelehernya, tengkukku kembali ditariknya agar ia dapat membungkam bibirku kembali, sementara sebelah tangannya mengenggam juniorku yang entah mengapa..ehhm..*author diem! sudah menegang juga.

" Yyunn...lepaskan...ahhh...ahhhh...aahhhhhhh... " aku tak dapat menahan desahanku saat ia mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan genggamannya pada juniorku, dan akhirnya...

crroott...!-_-

" Yunnie..ahhhhhh..."

Tak dapat kutahan untuk tidak menyebut namanya saat cairanku menyeruak keluar membasahi tangan dan perut berototnya. Semakin lemas kurasakan tubuhku lantaran baru saja aku mencapai klimaks, sementara masih kurasakan sakit ditubuh bawahku karena Junior big size itu masih setia berada disana.

" Kau curang boo...terlalu cepat kau keluar, aku saja belum apa - apa.."

Aigoo...kalimat yang barusan dikatakannya berhasil membuatku semakin khawatir akan nasibku saat ini, dia belum apa - apa, sedangkan aku, tulang - tulangku sudah terasa remuk, belum lagi keadaan bawahku yang masih tertanam Junior big sizenya yang apabila bergerak sedikit saja akan mendatangkan rasa perih yang tak terkira. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Yunnie ku saat ini, tampaknya kecemburuan dan sifat posesifnya yang berlebihan telah menguasai dirinya.

" Sekarang giliranku boo... "

" AAHHHHH... "

_**Jaejoong pov end**_

_**.**_

Kembali terdengar jerit tertahan Jaejoong saat tubuh kecilnya terangkat dalam gendongan Yunho saat ini...*ya ampun appa..-_- Kedua kaki namja cantik itu melingkar dipinggang Yunho, sementara tangannya erat memeluk leher namja yang tengah dirasuki nafsu setan tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Dibawanya tubuh kurus Jaejoong kearah dinding disalah satu sudut ruangan tersebut yang letaknya tepat dihadapan Yoosu berada.

" Brakkkk! Duggh..! "

" Argghh...Yyuun...akkkhhh...hiksss...appo.. "

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika punggung beserta kepalanya secara bersamaan membentur dinding keras dibelakangnya, karena Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan kasar agar menempel pada dinding tersebut, aigoo...nampaknya Yunho akan melakukannya sambil berdiri..

Dan benar saja, setelah tubuh polos Jaejong telah menempel sempurna didinding tersebut, Yunho mulai menggerakan Juniornya menghentak keatas agar memasuki hole Jaejoong lebih dalam lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, kembali terlihat Namja malang itu hanya menggigit bibirnya keras agar tak terdengar erangannya yang kemungkinan dapat menaikkan libido Namja bermata musang yang tengah sibuk menghentak - hentakkan juniornya dengan kasar kedalam holenya dalam keadaan berdiri, dengan posisi Yunho yang menggendong tubuh kecilnya yang bersandar didinding dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang pemilik sorot mata tajam itu.

Erangan demi erangan yang keluar dari bibir cherry yang sekarang sudah membengkak dan berdarah akibat banyaknya luka gigitan itu, sama sekali tidak mendapat hirauan dari namja tampan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang dilakukannya sambil berdiri, desahan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu, tak nampak tanda - tanda kelelahan dari wajah datarnya saat ini.

Sementara duo Yoosu yang posisinya tengah terduduk bersandar didinding yang berhadapan dengan Yunjae saat ini, Junsu menjambak rambutnya kasar, sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit - langit ruangan tersebut frustasi melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini, sedangkan Yoochun hanya tertunduk diam, dalam hatinya ia hanya berharap agar Yunho hyung nya segera mencapai klimaksnya dan mengakhiri semuanya, namun sepertinya tak ada tanda - tanda Yunho akan segera klimaks, ia benar - benar merasa sangat iba kepada Jaejoong hyung nya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama tampak Yunho menurunkan kaki Jaejoong yang melingkar dipinggangnya kelantai, sehinnga posisi Jaejoong saat ini berdiri dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar dileher Yunho, otomatis junior Yunho terlepas dengan sendirinya dari dalam lubangnya, ternyata Yunho bermaksud merubah posisi mereka, dilepaskannya kedua tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar dilehernya, dengan segera dibalikkannya badan Jaejoong kedinding dihadapannya, didorongnya kasar tengkuk Jaejoong agar badannya membungkuk ( posisi menungging ), kembali dimasukkannya Juniornya yang sempat terlepas tadi kedalam hole Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya, dipegangnya erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong sembari kembali menggerakkan Juniornya keluar masuk lubang tersebut tanpa henti. Tubuh Jaejoong yang setengah membungkuk ditariknya hingga punggungnya menempel didadanya, sehingga posisi mereka kembali menyatu dalam keadaan berdiri, sembari tak henti menghentakkan juniornya didalam Jaejoong, bibir hati itu sibuk menjelajahi tengkuk dan punggung belakang Jaejoong yang dipenuhi tatto, dihisap dan dijilatinya seluruh permukaan kulit mulus itu tanpa ada yang tersisa sedikitpun. Punggung putih mulus itupun terlihat dipenuhi kissmark merah keunguan dan mengkilat, basah oleh saliva namja yang masih asyik memaju mundurkan junior bigsizenya didalam hole sempit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintihan demi rintihan keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, tak ada desahan nikmat sama sekali, rintihan Jaejoong yang tak henti memohon agar Yunho menghentikan perbuatannya, terdengar sangat memilukan ditelinga Junsu dan Yoochun yang tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

Setelah puas dengan posisi berdiri, Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong ke atas sofa, tentu saja dalam keadaan yang masih bertaut, dibalikkannya badan Jaejoong sehingga sekarang ia masih dalam posisi menungging, bedanya sekarang ia berada diatas sofa, evil smirk tercetak jelas dibibir Yunho ketika menyaksikan kedua belah bokong Jaejoong yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, diremasnya kasar kedua belah benda kenyal dihadapannya tersebut sembari kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, dihentakkannya lagi juniornya kedalam hole itu tanpa henti berharap mengenai sweet spot Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong akan memohon kepadanya untuk memperdalam hentakannya.

Akan tetapi harapan Yunho tampaknya tidak akan terwujud, karena saat ini tak ada desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir ranum Kim Jaejoong, yang ada hanya erangan - erangan kasakitan dan isakan - isakan kecil dari bibir namja cantik yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan tenaga demi melayani nafsu setan sang kekasihnya itu.

Kecewa lantaran tidak mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, yaitu mendengar desahan nikmat Jaejoong, kembali dibalikkan badan Jaejoong menghadapnya dengan kasar, Tubuh kecil Jaejoong dianggap seperti boneka saja oleh Yunho sedari tadi, dilempar, dihempas, diremas, dipangku, digendong, ditunggingkan, didorong, dan sekarang kembali berada dibawahnya dan siap menerima hentakan - hentakan kasar pada bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali.

" Ahhh...ahhh...nikmaattthhh boo... " Desahan Yunho mendominasi diantara rintihan pilu Jaejoong.

Kali ini Yunho menghentakan juniornya semakin liar, tak henti - henti seakan tak ada hari esok lagi, sementara Jaejoong, ia merasa tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, erangan dan isakan tak lagi keluar dari bibir merahnya, mata hitam besarnya kini hanya menatap kosong namja yang berada diatasnya, Tubuh kurus Jaejoong terguncang - guncang mengikuti arah hentakan yang berpusat pada bawah tubuhnya itu.

Perlahan tatapan mata doe hitam indah itu semakin meredup, ketika tidak disadarinya cairan merah mengalir keluar dari bawah tubuhnya yang masih terus mendapat hentakan kasar junior Yunho, cairan yang ternyata darah itu mengalir membasahi sofa berwarna putih, tatapan doe hitam itu kian meredup hingga akhirnya benar - benar terpejam bersamaan terkulainya kedua tangan putihnya disamping tubuhnya, kepalanya yang terkulai lemas tampak terayun - ayun mengikuti hentakan - hentakan yang tak juga berhenti.

" OMMOO...hyung! Demi Tuhan..aku mohon..hentikanlah..hikss...hikss.. "

Menyadari Jaejoong hyungnya telah hilang kesadarannya, Junsu berusaha mendekati Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan perbuatannya.

" YA Tuhan...Jae Hyung! "

Junsu terpekik histeris ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menarik tubuh Yunho agar menghentikan aksinya itu, akan tetapi tubuh Junsu malah terlempar hanya dengan sekali hentakan tangan kekar Yunho yang masih berada diatas Jaejoong.

" Jangan berani mendekat! " ancam Yunho tanpa ampun, sepertinya Yunho benar - benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" Chunnie..lakukan sesuatu...ppali...kasihan Jaejoong hyung..ia berdarah..hikss.." Yoochun hanya menggeram frustasi menanggapi permohonan Junsu barusan.

" Changmin! " tiba - tiba Junsu berseru menyebut nama sang maknae.

" Chunnie, kemarikan ponselmu! "

.

.

.

**tbc ahh**

**REVIEW!*maksa**

.

.

.

*hah...hah..author ngos ngosan...*lap ingus..lho? hahaha

mianhe kalo NC nya gak memuaskan lantaran ada unsur rapenya...hiks..

chap depan akan saya posting dua chap sekaligus,

don't forget **review ne**..? Jeongmal Gomawo...

bagi yang menunggu ff FOREVER LOVE, MY DESTINY, DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL, semua ff itu sedang dalam masa pengetikan, mengingat saya yang baru pulang. Harap sabar ne...*poppo..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), Rape, kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pairing

Yunjae

MinFood :P

Other Cast

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, and others

Anneyong...saya hadir lagi...*lambai2PutriIndonesia

Gak pake curcol lagi...langsung aja dah Chap 4 ne...sesuai janji Author, chap ini MinChul time...jadi mianhe kalo ceritanya tambah gaje2 gimana gitcu...*ngibrit

.

.

.

.

.

J_unsu terpekik histeris ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menarik tubuh Yunho agar menghentikan aksinya itu, akan tetapi tubuh Junsu malah terlempar hanya dengan sekali hentakan tangan kekar Yunho yang masih berada diatas Jaejoong._

_" Jangan berani mendekat! " ancam Yunho tanpa ampun, sepertinya Yunho benar - benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya._

_" Chunnie..lakukan sesuatu...ppali...kasihan Jaejoong hyung..ia berdarah..hikss.." Yoochun hanya menggeram frustasi menanggapi permohonan Junsu barusan._

_" Changmin! " tiba - tiba Junsu berseru menyebut nama sang maknae._

_" Chunnie, kemarikan ponselmu! "_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul yang tampak lengang siang itu, terlihat namja imut berambut coklat, berhidung mancung, berbibir sedikit lebar dan seksi, asyik mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk - angguk mengikuti irama musik didalam mobilnya, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan namja tersebut, sembari menyetir, terlihat kedua tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, dan mulutnya juga tampak sedang mengunyah, dilihat dari pipinya yang menggembung kiri kanan? oh..ternyata ia sedang menggenggam burger ditangan kanan, dan hotdog ditangan kiri. -_-

Sementara mulutnya penuh oleh makanan tersebut, sesekali ditolehnya kebangku penumpang dengan pandangan yang penuh nafsu, tergeletak diatas bangku tersebut, sekotak pizza ukuran large, seporsi sushi jepang, bulgogi yang siap disantap, beberapa burger, dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya, melihat semua makanan yang baru saja dibelinya itu tergeletak tak berdaya, sebuah evil smirk tercipta dengan indah diwajahnya.

_" Bersabarlah chagiya...sebentar lagi akan kulahap habis kalian... "_

Evil smirk kembali tercetak setelah mengucapkan kata - kata tersebut dalam hati, mengapa dalam hati? karena sangat tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk mengucap kata - kata itu langsung dari mulutnya, mengingat mulutnya masih dalam keadaan penuh dan menggembung.

_drrrtt...drrtttt...drrrrtt_

Bunyi getaran ponselnya menandakan seseorang menelponnya, disambarnya ponsel itu dari atas dashboard mobilnya, dilihatnya sebentar layar ponselnya tersebut, sebelum memencet tombol " yes ".

" Ho..hoohehhoo...wahheehhoo..huung hiidat ? ( yoboseyo, waeyo hyung jidat ?)

Setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya adalah Yoochun, maka langsung disapanya hyungnya tersebut dengan mulut masih penuh makanan.

" Changmin ah..i-ini aku... " terdengar suara lemah Junsu diseberang sana.

" haah...hun..hann...wahheehhoo? " ( ahh..Jun chan..waeyo? )

Jawab Changmin masih dengan mulut yang penuh.

" Changmin, cepatlah kemari...hikss..hikss...Jae hyung... " kali ini terdengar Junsu terisak.

" Hhhoo...Hun han..hulhimahh he..Hae hung waheehho? " ( Mwoo...Jun chan..uljima ne..Jae hyung waeyo ?)

" Yunho Hyung... "

" YAH! SIAPA YANG KAU HUBUNGI!LETAKKAN PONSEL ITU! "

_tuuuttt...ttuuuuutt...tuuuttt_

" Hahh! Hun han! " ( Yah! Jun chan )

Junsu tersentak dan otomatis mematikan sambungan teleponnya, setelah didengarnya bentakan keras yang berasal dari mulut Yunho, yang masih setia berada diatas hyung cantiknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri, menyisakan Changmin yang tak berhenti memanggil namanya.

Sementara Changmin masih terus keheranan atas apa yang barusan didengarkannya, Junsu hyungnya menelponnya dalam keadaan menangis, menyuruhnya segera kesana, menyebut nama Jae hyung, dan Yunho hyung...

Buru - buru ditelannya sisa makanan yang berada dimulutnya dan disusul dengan menenggak satu botol air mineral.

" Hmm...Pasti beruang mesum itu lagi..hhhhh... " Changmin mendesah panjang setelah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada hyungnya.

_" Kalau aku sendirian, sudah dapat dipastikan akan kesusahan menghadapi beruang itu..hhmm... "_

Suara hati Changmin sepertinya tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sembari masih terus menyetir, otaknya terus bekerja.

" AHAA..! "

" CKIIIIIITTTTTTT..."

Bunyi suara ban mobil Changmin yang tiba - tiba berputar arah, dilajukannya kendaraannya kali ini dengan kecepatan penuh menuju suatu tempat, yaitu dorm suju a.k.a Super Junior.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya tiba juga Changmin dipekarangan Dorm tersebut, tanpa basi basi lagi dipercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk Dorm yang cukup besar itu.

_Ting tong..ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tooooooonnnnngggggg _*nah lo min belnya rusak.

Seperti kesetanan Changmin memencet bel yang menempel dipintu depan dorm itu, dipencetnya terus menerus bel tersebut, sampai tak kedengaran lagi bunyi bel tersebut, sedangkan jarinya tetap saja memencet mencet tombol didepannya dengan ganas, sampai...

" Yah! Evil! mau sampai kapan kau memencet - mencet hidungku Hahhh? "

" kyaaaa! " Changmin berteriak histeris karena terkejut.

Heechul yang ternyata sudah berdiri sedari tadi didepan pintu itu, memasang wajah angkernya, bola matanya seakan mau keluar dari sarangnya, telapak tangannya sibuk mengelus - elus hidungnya yang dipencet - pencet Changmin tadi.

" Ahh pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, ternyata orang yang dicari sudah berada disini "

Changmin menanggapi kemarahan Heechul hyung nya dengan santai, dan kemudian tanpa diduga - duga...

" Greeebbbb.. "

" Chullie hyung, kajjja ikut aku! "

Tanpa aba - aba lagi Changmin menyambar tangan Heechul, menyebabkan mau tidak mau heechul terpaksa mengikutinya.

" Yah! mau kau bawa aku kemana, Evil! "

Protes Heechul saat Changmin menarik paksa dirinya menuju mobil hitamnya dipekarangan, tanpa memberi kesempatan si Cinderella Suju tersebut untuk memakai alas kaki lagi.

" Kajja nanti aku ceritakan di mobil, tak ada waktu lagi, ini menyangkut nyawa ummaku, Jae hyung..ppali hyung! "

Heechul pun akhirnya menyerah dan menurut saja kepada si evil magnae TVXQ tersebut.

.

.

**_Changmin's Car_**

" Sekarang ceritakanlah, ada apa kau menyeretku seperti ini, mengendarai mobil seperti orang gila, kau tau...AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP EVIL! dan..bisa tidak kau hentikan mulutmu itu, sebentar saja untuk tidak mengunyah..haahhh?"

Rentetan kata - kata Heechul tak urung membuat Changmin sedikit tersedak, mengingat saat ini ia sedang melahap potongan besar pizza terakhirnya.

" Hehini huung... " ( begini hyung.. ) * minnie nyibukin author aja jadi penerjemah.. :s

" PLETAAKK! "

" Howw! happo huung! " ( aww..appo hyung! ) jitakan keras mendarat di jidat Changmin dengan mulus.

" Yah!habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu! atau aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu! "

" Arrasso...arrasso hyung, hehehehe " Changmin cengengesan setelah meneguk air segentong?

" Hyung tahu mengapa aku mengajak hyung sekarang? "

" mollayo, ada apa memangnya? " tanya Heechul singkat.

" Barusan aku menerima telepon dari Junsu, sepertinya Yunho hyung telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Ummaku, Junsu sepertinya menangis, dan aku disuruh cepat - cepat kesana "

Jawab Changmin singkat. Ia memang tidak biasa memanggil Junsu dengan embel - embel " hyung " dibelakangnya, karena menurut kepercayaannya Junsu lah yang lebih cocok menjadi magnae. *ya ampun minnie..

" Aku memutuskan mengajakmu, karena aku yakin aku tak akan bisa menghadapi beruang mesum itu sendirian hyung, lagian kau kan teman mereka berdua, Yunho hyung itu temanmu sejak dulu, jadi mungkin Chullie hyung bisa sangat membantu.." sambung Changmin lagi.

" hahhhhh...lagi - lagi beruang mesum itu lagi.." Heechul mendesah pelan.

" Kalau aku adalah Jaejoong, sudah sejak dulu kutinggalkan beruang itu!" Heechul menggeram pelan.

" Kau lihat tubuhnya, semakin hari semakin kurus saja, habis dimakan oleh beruang mesum itu, huh! " sambung Heechul lagi.

" Ne hyung, aku dengar dari Junsu, Jaejoong hyung sering sekali mendapat hukuman dari Yunho hyung, dikurung didalam kamarnya berhari - hari "

Changmin membenarkan kata - kata Heechul, ia sering kali mendapat cerita dari Junsu apabila Jaejoong itu sering dihukum Yunho.

" Kalau begitu, kita harus benar - benar memberinya pelajaran kali ini,...arra? "

Kata - kata Heechul terdengar serius, sembari tangannya secepat kilat menyambar sebuah burger berukuran besar yang berada dipangkuan Changmin, dan memakannya dengan rakus.

" Yah hyung! makananku! " protes Changmin begitu mengetahui kekasihnya telah disambar Heechul dengan ganas.

" Hahu hahus hehihi heherhi hulu haho! " ( aku harus mengisi energi dulu pabbo!)

Kali ini Heechul yang berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan burger hasil rampasannya tadi. '-_-

" Hehab hang hahan hiha hahahi hini heheho hehuang!" ( sebab yang akan kita hadapi ini seekor beruang!).

Kembali Heechul melanjutkan kata - katanya masih dengan mulut menggembung penuh dengan burgernya.

Changmin terdiam mendengar kata - kata tajam si Cinderella, dan kembali mengisi mulutnya, kali ini sushi Jepang yang menjadi pilihannya, sembari tetap mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan cukup kencang. Selagi mulutnya asyik melahap kekasihnya, pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Hyung yang paling di sayanginya itu...

_" Sabar ne umma...akan kuberi pelajaran si beruang mesum itu... " _* Evil smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece

.

.

.

Pendek ne? mianhe...

Jadi udah jelas kan kenapa Author milih Heechul, sebab Heechul itu sahabat Yunpa sejak sebelum debut, trus dia juga akrab sama mami jj, masih inget kan waktu Fanmeet dimanaa gitu ( lupa ), mami ngakuin kalo dia sering hang out sama si cinderella bermulut tajam itu... :D

Don't forget **review** ne...satu kata, tidak memberatkan ne..?

Doakan author bisa update kilat, otte...*cium yang ngasih review satu2

follow on my tweet : peya_ok


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M ( Maybe )

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ) kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pairing**

Yunjae

MinFood

**Other Cast**

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, and others

.

.

.

.

.

**_End Previous Chap_**

_Changmin terdiam mendengar kata - kata tajam si Cinderella, dan kembali mengisi mulutnya, kali ini sushi Jepang yang menjadi pilihannya, sembari tetap mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan cukup kencang. Selagi mulutnya asyik melahap kekasihnya, pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Hyung yang paling di sayanginya itu..._

_" Sabar ne umma...akan kuberi pelajaran si beruang mesum itu... " * Evil smirk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mobil sport hitam milik Changmin kini telah memasuki pekarangan luas dorm ( author gak ngerti deh rumah apa dorm..terserah pemirsah saja yang membayangkan ) yang ditinggali trio JYJ itu. Dengan tergesa - gesa Namja imut pemilik tinggi hampir 2 meter itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

" Kajja, Hyung! " ajak Changmin kepada Chulie hyungnya.

" Ne.. " jawab Heechul singkat, kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil tesebut tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, alias nyeker sodara - sodara, sewaktu Changmin menculiknya? tadi, ia tidak sempat mengenakan alas kakinya lagi.

Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk dorm tesebut, semakin mendekati pintu tersebut, raut muka keduanya terlihat sedikit tegang, dikarenakan sayup - sayup terdengar suara isakan Junsu, keduanya berpandangan seakan menyadari jika Junsu pasti berada didalam ruang tamu itu, tak jauh dari pintu masuk yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Changmin menggenggam handel pintu yang cukup besar itu, memutarnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, otaknya yang cerdas segera mencerna, dibalik pintu itulah Yunho sang beruang mesum sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada ummanya, yang membuat Junsu terisak sedemikian rupa.

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu besar itu tergeser ke posisi terbuka, menampilkan sosok kedua namja yang tadinya berada dibalik pintu itu. Perlahan namja imut yang mempunyai julukan evil itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, diikuti namja cantik berwajah jutek, bermata belo yang berada dibelakangnya.

Demi semua makanan yang pernah dimakannya, mulut lebar Changmin bertambah lebar, kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak berbeda dengan Heechul yang berada debelakangnya, ketika mereka disambut pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan dan tak urung membuat nafas keduanya memburu menahan emosi, betapa tidak, terpampang jelas didepan mereka saat ini Yunho si beruang mesum itu tengah menggagahi tubuh polos Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, sebelah tangan namja cantik itu terkulai lemas hampir menyentuh lantai. Matanya terpejam erat, sedangkan kepalanya terkulai tak berdaya terayun - ayun mengikuti arah hentakan Yunho diatasnya.

" Changmin ah...Chullie hyung..."

lirih Junsu diantara isakannya, ia yang berada tak jauh dari Changmin dan Heechul, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kedua namja yang pandangannya tengah berpusat pada YunJae yang berada diatas sofa yang tak begitu jauh dari hadapan mereka. Tampaknya si beruang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran mereka saat ini, karena menurut penglihatan Changmin, sekarang ini Yunho sedang merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat, terlihat matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan desahan.

Melihat pemandangan yang tak sepantasnya itu membuat Changmin menggeram penuh amarah, apalagi setelah melihat keadaan hyung cantiknya yang biasa memasakkannya makanan enak itu diperlakukan layaknya binatang oleh Yunho hyungnya yang terhitung hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini selalu bersamanya.

Jari - jari Changmin mengepal keras, wajahnya telah menampakkan seluruh aura gelap dalam dirinya saat ini. Tanpa aba - aba lagi segera dilangkahkan kakinya kearah YunJae berada, tentu saja dengan diikuti Heechul dibelakangnya.

" HYUNG!LEPAS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP JAE HYUNG HAHH? "

" YAH! CHANGMIN! LEPASKAN! AKU BELUM SELESAI MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN! "

Yunho tersentak begitu terkejutnya, ketika tiba - tiba entah darimana arahnya, Changmin telah berada dibelakangnya, mengunci badannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga dipinggangnya.

" Chullie hyung! cepat bantu aku! "

Changmin berteriak meminta bantuan Heechul ketika menyadari ia cukup kesulitan untuk melepaskan tautan yang menyatukan tubuh Yunho yang berada didalam Jae hyung nya.

Menyadari itu, dengan segera Heechul mendorong badan Yunho sekuat tenaganya, Yunho yang tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan dari dua arah sekaligus, yaitu dorongan Heechul dari depan, tarikan kuat Changmin dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

" BRUGGHH "

Tak ayal lagi tubuh polos Yunho terlepas dari badan Jaejoong, terdorong kebelakang, tampak bercak darah Jaejoong melekat pada juniornya. Mungkin karena pertahanan tubuhnya yang sangat kuat, sekaligus menguasai ilmu bela diri hapkido yang memiliki keseimbangan yang kuat, tubuhnya hanya sempoyongan sedikit kebelakang, sedangkan Changmin? tubuh jangkungnya itu terlempar kebelakang dengan manisnya...jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin dorm tersebut, rupanya dorongan Heechul tadi cukup kuat, ditambah ia juga menarik tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga. Diam - diam ia bersyukur telah mengajak Heechul, tak dapat dibayangkannya apabila ia menghadapi " beruang " itu sendirian. _" Hmm...tidak sia - sia aku kehilangan burgerku tadi.. "_ batin Changmin dalam hati.

Yoochun yang melihat hal tersebut, tak menyia -nyiakan kesempatannya untuk melihat keadaan Jae hyungnya, yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa putih yang telah dipenuhi bercak merah oleh tetesan darah Jaejoong yang berasal dari bawah tubuhnya.

" BERHENTI! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya! "

Yoochun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, ketika didengarnya bentakan keras Yunho menyuruhnya berhenti. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang berusaha berjalan menuju kearahnya, tentu saja dengan tubuh polosnya...*omaigatappa#plak#

Melihat itu Heechul yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya, segera menuju Yunho saat ini.

" PLAKK! PLAKK! "

" Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tamparan keras mendarat dikedua pipi Yunho secara bergantian, yang berasal dari tangan Heechul, sepertinya emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sedangkan Yunho yang tak menyangka akan mendapat tamparan keras dari sahabatnya itu, menatap tajam Heechul seraya memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras tersebut.

" PLAKK! PLAKK!"

" PLAKK! PLAKK!" -_-'

Bukannya berhenti, Heechul malah semakin membabi buta kembali melayangkan tamparan kerasnya kewajah tampan Yunho yang tampak semakin memerah karena tamparan kerasnya, menyebabkan Yoochun, Changmin, Bahkan Yunho pun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

" NAPPEUN NAMJA! PABBO! KAU SADAR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAHH? "

Suara keras Heechul memecah keheningan diruangan tersebut, bola matanya yang berukuran besar itu menatap tajam namja yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut, nafasnya memburu pertanda emosi yang besar.

" BAGAIMANA KALAU KELUARGANYA MENGETAHUI INI, KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAHH?"

Mau tidak mau kata - kata Heechul barusan membuyarkan sedikit pikirannya yang sedari tadi seakan tertutup oleh nafsu setannya akibat sifat posssesifnya terhadap Jaejoong. Perlahan sorot mata tajam itu sedikit meredup, diusap wajahnya kasar seraya menggeram kasar, tampaknya ia mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Heechul barusan.

" Chunnie hyung, bawalah Jaejoong Hyung kekamarnya! "

Suara Changmin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi barusan, seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk dilantai ruangan itu, kemudian berjalan kearah Heechul yang masih berhadapan dengan Yunho yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

" Hyung, apa perlu kita bawa Jae hyung kerumah sakit? melihat keadaannya aku khawatir "

Tanya Yoochun kepada Heechul dengan nada gusar, melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, nafasnya pun terlihat sangat lemah sekali.

" Sebaiknya kita menghubungi Dokter Choi saja, apakah kalian mau menanggung resiko bila kedatangan Jaejoong kerumah sakit tercium wartawan ? kecuali kalau kalian dengan senang hati ingin menghancurkan karier si beruang mesum yang tolol itu.."

" YAH!"

Mendadak Yunho protes mendengar kata - kata tajam sang Cinderella yang sangat jelas ditelinganya menyebut dirinya beruang tolol, a.k.a pabbo.

" YAH! KAU MAU SELAMANYA TELANJANG DIDEPAN KAMI BERUANG MESUM ? "

Kembali terdengar kata - kata tajam Heechul ketika menyadari namja yang disebutnya beruang tadi masih dalam keadaan polos, sepolos - polosnya.

" Hyung uruslah beruang mesum ini, tampaknya bukan hanya Jaejoong hyung yang menjadi korban keganasannya, aku akan mengurus Junsu dulu "

Changmin berkata sambil menepuk pundak Heechul pelan, dibalas anggukan setuju Heechul yang langsung menarik Yunho masuk kesalah satu kamar dilantai bawah dorm itu.

" Kajja, bawa semua pakaianmu! "

Heechul menarik paksa Yunho untuk mengikutinya, sementara Yoochun sudah menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju kamar Jaejoong tak jauh dari ruangan itu berada, tampak Yunho sedikit melirik Yoochun yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong, sepertinya ia merasa tidak rela Jaejoong diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain, walaupun oleh dongsaengnya sendiri, Yunho merasa sangat cemburu, mengingat Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan polos, namun hatinya sedikit menciut melihat sosok yang sedang menariknya, Heechul memang sangat ditakuti oleh semua hoobae nya di SM, karena ia memiliki watak yang keras dan bermulut tajam, kalau ia tidak suka, akan langsung ditunjukkannya kepada yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun tampak menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong setelah membaringkannya dan membersihkan tubuh hyungnya itu dari sisa - sisa darah yang mulai mengering, tidak lupa diselimutinya tubuh polos hyungnya agar tidak kedinginan, dilihatnya Changmin yang tampak sedang memeluk Junsu yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dilantai ruang tamu dorm tesebut. Ia beranjak kedapur bermaksud mengambil air minum untuk diberikannya kepada Junsu.

" Ini minumlah dulu "

Yoochun mengulurkan air didalam gelas itu kepada Junsu yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Changmin, tampaknya ia sangat terguncang sekali.

" Gomawo chunnie.. "

Perlahan Junsu melepaskan pelukan erat Changmin dan meraih gelas yang diberikan Yoochun kepadanya. Tampaknya Junsu sedikit lebih tenang setelah menghabiskan air didalam gelas itu, walaupun masih terdengar isakan - isakan kecilnya bila teringat kembali kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

" Bagaimana keadaan ummaku hyung ? apa sudah kau telpon Dokter Choi ? " tanya Changmin kepada Yoochun.

" hhhh...masih belum sadar, Dokter Choi sudah dalam perjalanan " Jawab Yoochun setelah mendesah panjang.

" Kalau begitu aku ingin melihatnya, Hyung jaga Jun chan ne? Changmin beranjak sembari meminta Yoochun untuk menemani Junsu, dijawab Yoochun dengan anggukan setuju.

Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, nampaklah tubuh Jaejoong terbaring lemah berbalut selimut tebal yang dipasangkan Yoochun tadi. Dengan mata yang terpejam, tampak dada Jaejoong yang bergerak turun naik pelan, tanda ia masih bernafas. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, didekatinya tubuh tak berdaya itu, dan duduk dipinggir ranjang disebelah Jaejoong.

" Hyung, jika kami terlambat sedikit saja, aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu "

Diusapnya pelan wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang sedih melihat hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu, terbaring tak berdaya. Jari jemari Changmin perlahan menyentuh bibir merah hyungnya yang kini dalam keadaan membengkak dan bercak darah kering tampak jelas dipermukaan bibir indah itu, mengingat bibir itu beberapa kali digigit Jaejoong sendiri dengan sengaja guna meredam suara desahannya, dan beberapa kali juga yunho menggigitnya dengan ganas.

Perlahan matanya tertuju pada leher mulus Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dikatakan mulus lagi, oleh banyaknya bekas gigitan dan kissmark yang mencetak warna merah keunguan disana, melihat itu Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya erat, menahan emosinya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat disingkapnya selimut yang menempel ditubuh hyung cantiknya itu, matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat tanda merah yang menyebar diseluruh tubuh putih hyungnya, belum lagi keadaan bawah tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai tampak membiru akibat paksaan dari Yunho tadi.

" Bajingan! " Changmin menggumam pelan, dan kembali menutup tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimutnya, kemudian dia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tergesa - gesa, tampak wajahnya yang menahan amarah.

" BRAAKKKK! "

Pintu Kamar tempat Heechul membawa Yunho masuk kedalamnya terbuka lebar, menyebabkan dua namja yang berada didalamnya terdiam bengong menatap sosok diambang pintu itu, untunglah Yunho telah berpakaian lengkap, sehingga tubuh polosnya tidak terekspos seperti tadi. -_-

" BRUUUGGHHH...DUAAAGGHHH! "

" AAAHHHHH! "

Yunho mengerang keras, disaat ia tak menyangka bogem Changmin yang menerobos masuk kekamar itu barusan, telah bersarang dimukanya.

" ITU MASIH BELUM DAPAT MEMBALAS APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA JAEJOONG HYUNG! " Dengan penuh emosi Changmin berteriak setelah melayangkan tinjunya dua kali di muka Yunho.

" BRUGGGHHH! "

Kembali bogem mentah Changmin bersarang dengan mulus diwajah kecil Yunho yang benar - benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan mendadak dari sang maknae.

" DUUAAAGHHH! "

Belum sempat Yunho memperbaiki posisinya yang sedikit sempoyongan, kembali wajahnya mendapat serangan yang berasal dari kepalan tangan sang evil maknae yang terhitung sudah hampir 2 tahun tinggal bersamanya,semenjak mereka kembali pada SM tahun lalu.

" DUAAAGGHHH! "

" AAAHHHH "

Kali ini terdengar erangan keras dari bibir yang berbentuk hati milik Yunho, tampaknya pukulan yang kesekian ini cukup dapat membuatnya tertunduk kesakitan, betapa tidak, pukulan terakhir Changmin tadi telak mengenai perutnya. Heechul yang melihat itupun hanya terdiam tanpa bermaksud memberikan pertolongan kepadanya, ia memaklumi emosi Changmin yang tidak terbendung setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong, namja cantik yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan umma itu.

" KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA! ITU BELUM APA - APA DIBANDING KAU YANG TELAH MEMPERLAKUKAN UMMA KU SEPERTI BINATANG! "

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang penuh emosi itu, Changmin keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan santai, dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan rapat, evil smirk tercetak indah dibibirnya pertanda ia puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Choi tampak sedang berkonsentrasi penuh memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, yang masih belum sadar juga, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Dokter yang memang dipercaya sebagai Dokter pribadi sejak DBSK masih dalam formasi yang lengkap. Terhitung ini sudah kali kedua ia memeriksa Jaejoong dalam keadaan pingsan, belum lama ini ia juga dipanggil untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong yang pingsan akibat lemas kehabisan tenaga lantaran seminggu dijadikan tahanan kamar oleh Yunho, yah Dokter ini memang benar - benar sudah sangat dipercaya mereka, karena beliau sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan tidak pernah mengumbarnya kehadapan publik.

" Bagaimana Dok ? " tanya Yoochun dengan raut wajah cemasnya, setelah melihat Dokter Choi tampaknya selesai memeriksa Jaejoong hyungnya.

" Benturan dikepalanya cukup keras, kemungkinan dia akan masih merasa pusing beberapa hari ini, akan tetapi untunglah tidak berakibat fatal, dan.. "

" Dan apa Dok ? " kali suara Changmin yang terdengar.

" Sepertinya saya harus menjahit luka disekitar rectumnya, karena lukanya cukup besar dan sedikit terkoyak akibat paksaan "

Dokter Choi meneruskan kata - katanya, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Changmin dan Yoochun yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, sedangkan Junsu sudah dibawa kekamar atas, dan Heechul masih manjaga si beruang agar tidak keluar dari kamar tempatnya berada.

" Baiklah silakan kalian tunggu diluar "

Kembali suara Dokter Choi yang otomatis membuat Yoochun dan sang maknae bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan menunggu Dokter Choi menyelesaikan tugasnya di sofa yang berada diruang tamu tersebut.

Tak sampai satu jam Dokter Choi tampak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju YooMin berada.

" Saya sudah menjahit lukanya, mungkin dalam beberapa jam Tuan Kim Jaejoong akan segera sadar, saya sarankan agar tidak banyak bergerak dulu, mengingat lukanya yang cukup parah, saya sudah menulis resep untuk ditebus, dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat secara rutin, permisi saya mohon diri dulu "

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar Dokter Choi pamit kepada Yoochun dan Changmin.

" Nde..kamsahamnida Dok "

Yoochun dan Changmin membungkuk hormat kepada Dokter Choi dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Dokter tersebut sebelum ia pergi.

" hhhhh...Chunnie Hyung, tidak apa - apa jika kami tinggalkan sekarang? aku harus membawa beruang mesum itu pulang ke dorm secepatnya karena besok pagi - pagi kami harus berada di KBS TV, mengisi acara disana "

Ujar Changmin setelah mendesah panjang, ia sedikit lega setelah Dokter Choi memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

" Kurasa tidak apa - apa, Dokter tadi mengatakan kalau Jaejoong hyung akan segera sadar beberapa jam lagi "

Jawab Yoochun, diakhiri senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa kau perhatikan Jun chan juga ya, kasian, dia terlihat sangat shock hyung "

Tampak Changmin masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Junsu.

" Tak perlu khawatir, serahkan kepadaku, kau bawalah Yunho hyung dan usahakan agar mereka ( YunJae ) jangan bertemu dulu untuk sementara waktu "

" Baiklah " angguk Changmin, segera mengarahkan langkahnya ketempat Yunho dan Heechul berada.

_**Yunchul Room**_

" Chullie hyung, kajja, kita pulang sekarang, ajak dia sekalian "

suara dingin Changmin terdengar setelah pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, tampaknya ia masih enggan menyebut nama Yunho yang terlihat sedang terduduk dilantai dengan punggungnya yang disandarkan dipinggiran ranjang, tampak mukanya yang membengkak akibat pukulan dan tamparan yang diberikan Heechul dan Changmin barusan, bahkan disudut bibirnya tampak masih menempel darah yang sudah mengering. Sedangkan Heechul, rupanya sedari tadi ia asyik bermain PSP milik Junsu yang tak sengaja ditemukannya tadi.

" Kajja, Bear! berdirilah! "

Heechul segera meletakan PSP nya dan berseru kearah Yunho untuk segera berdiri dari posisinya sekarang. Dengan sedikit lesu Yunho menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan Heechul kepadanya dan mengikuti langkah Hechul keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun sesaat keluar dari kamar tersebut, tiba - tiba ia membelokkan langkahnya kearah kamar dimana Jaejoong berada. Melihat hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Heechul dan Changmin panik, secepat kilat Changmin melompat menghadang jalannya, membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, sedangkan Heechul dengan sigap mencekal baju Yunho membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" YAH! Mau apalagi Hyung ? tidak puas sudah menyiksa Umma ku seharian Hah? "

Seru Changmin sembari menghadang jalan Yunho, tidak lupa memberi death glare kepada sang Appa.

" Jebbal Min, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya, sebentar saja, aku berjanji tidak melakukan apa - apa "

Mohon Yunho, yang menyadari keterlambatan penyesalannya.

" Aniya hyung! kau harus dihukum untuk tidak menemui Jae hyung sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan! kajja Chullie hyung, seret saja ia,,ppali! "

Tentu saja permintaan Yunho ditolaknya mentah - mentah, bahkan dengan gaya Bos nya Changmin memerintahkan Heechul yang jelas - jelas lebih tua darinya untuk cepat - cepat menyeret Yunho dari situ.

" YAH! Tiang listrik! kau seret saja sendiri, huh! "

Protes Heechul sembari berlalu dari hadapan Changmin yang masih dalam posisi menghadang Yunho, tentu saja menjadi panik karena harus menyeret si beruang sendirian, sementara Heechul sudah duluan berada di pekarangan dorm menunggu Changmin dengan kedua tangan melipat didada layaknya Bos juga?

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Changmin berhasil membawa Yunho menuju mobilnya yang di parkir dihalaman Dorm tersebut, dan perlahan mobil sportnya meninggalkan Yoochun yang mengantar kepergian mereka di pintu depan dormnya. Perlahan Yoochun menutup pintu tersebut, dan pandangannya kini beredar keseluruh ruang tamu yang sangat - sangat berantakan akibat ulah beruang mesum yang telah mengamuk disitu tadi. Perlahan dipungutinya satu persatu baju Jaejong yang berceceran dilantai, dan dengan cekatan ia mulai membersihkan ruangan itu.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian**_

" engghhh... "

" Hyung...kau sudah sadar... "

Yoochun menatap gusar Jaejoong yang tampak mulai kembali kesadarannya, membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan tersebut, Yoochun melirik jam dikamar tersebut, jam sepuluh malam, itu berarti Jaejoong hyungnya sudah pingsan selama lebih dari enam jam yang lalu.

" enngghh...ahhhhh...appo.. "

Kembali terdengar erangan pelan, dan jeritan kecil dari bibir cherry itu saat ia menggerakkan badannya sedikit, mata doe indah itu mulai membuka, dan langsung menemukan sosok dongsaeng yang dengan setia menungguinya sedari tadi.

" C-chunniiee...apa yang terjadi..aahhh..appoyo.. "

" Hyung jangan banyak bergerak dulu...istirahatlah dulu hyung "

Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, yang kini sedang mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, sembari memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, seketika terlihatlah perubahan raut mukanya, sepertinya perlahan ia sudah dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

" Hikss...hikss...Y- yunnie...hikss..hikss "

Tangisan Jaejoong pun pecah seketika, setelah mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya hari ini.

" sshh..uljima hyung..uljima..gwaenchanayo.. " Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan memeluknya erat, sampai tak terdengar lagi suara tangisan Jaejoong. Dilepaskannya pelukannya, ditatapnya Jaejoong yang sekarang terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

" Pulang...pulang Chunnie...aku ingin pulang... "

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Seperti janji saya, saya updatenya 2 chap sekaligus, setelah ini saya akan update ff baru saya 'DONG BANG SUJU HIGH SCHOOL' keep review ne?

follow my tweet : peya_ok

Kamsah


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, Drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ) kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Pairing**

Yunjae

MinFood

**Other Cast**

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, Jaejoong's sisters

.

.

.

**.**

**_End Previous__Chap_**

_Tangisan Jaejoong pun pecah seketika, setelah mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya hari ini._

_" sshh..uljima hyung..uljima..gwaenchanayo.. " Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan memeluknya erat, sampai tak terdengar lagi suara tangisan Jaejoong. Dilepaskannya pelukannya, ditatapnya Jaejoong yang sekarang terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong._

_" Pulang...pulang Chunnie...aku ingin pulang... "_

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

**_ YunChulMIn Side  
_**

.

.**  
**

Perlahan mobil sport hitam milik Changmin yang membawa Yunho, si beruang yang baru saja mereka taklukkan dan Heechul hyungnya yang diculiknya dengan paksa dari dorm Suju, meninggalkan dorm kediaman JYJ hyungya, dan kini mobil itu telah berada ditengah kota Seoul dengan tujuan pertama adalah Dorm suju, guna mengantarkan si cinderella yang saat ini dengan santai duduk dikursi belakang mobil itu, dengan kedua kaki terangkat dan diletakkannya disandaran kursi tempat Changmin mengemudi saat ini, membuat si pemilik mobil sekaligus si supir, tak henti mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan, betapa tidak, kedua kaki Heechul yang saat diculiknya dari dorm suju tadi siang, dalam keadaan nyeker tanpa alas kaki, dan kini berada dengan manisnya disandaran kursinya dengan posisi kiri kanan persis disebelah kepalanya, menoleh sedikit saja, maka hidungnya yang mancung itu akan bertemu dengan telapak kaki sang cinderella yang paling jutek seantero SM itu, itulah yang menyebabkan Changmin enggan menegurnya, untung - untung ia sudah mau diculik untuk menolongnya hari itu, kalau tidak...hhhhhh...

" Kalian serius tetap menyanyi di KBS besok? " akhirnya suara Heechul memecah kesunyian didalam mobil tersebut, lantaran Changmin enggan memutar musik, dan si beruang yang berada dibangku penumpang depan, hanya terdiam saja sedari tadi.

" Arraseo hyung, tentu saja kami harus profesional dong, " Changmin menjawab dengan mantap.

" Sepertinya kalian memerlukan penata rias yang sangat profesional " jawab Heechul disertai senyum dikulum dibibirnya, dengan kedua mata belo nya melirik kearah Yunho yang membuang muka kearah jalanan, tampaknya ia tahu saat ini ia tengah disindir, ia menyadari sepenuhnya keadaan mukanya saat ini akibat pelampiasan kedua makhluk evil yang kini bersamanya didalam mobil ini.

" Tenang saja hyung, penata rias kami sangat profesional, seburuk apapun pasti akan berubah tampan "  
kali ini Changmin yang tak dapat menahan senyumannya saat menjawab perkataan Heechul tadi.

" Yah! tidak usah menyindirku! " kali ini Yunho suara Yunho sedikit membentak, rupanya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya kepada dua makhluk evil itu. Bukan Heechul dan Changmin namanya kalau merasa takut dengan bentakan si beruang itu, kedua makhluk evil itu malah menambah porsi senyum - senyum gaje mereka, membayangkan keadaan muka Yunho yang sekarang apabila tampil dilayar Televisi.

Tak sampai setengah jam dari kediaman JYJ tadi, mobil sport hitam milik Changmin kini telah mendarat dengan mulus dipekarangan dorm Suju guna menurunkan salah satu penumpang mereka yang sedari tadi bergaya layaknya boss didalam mobil tersebut.

" Gomawo tiang listrik " kini si cinderella telah bertengger di jendela pintu persis disebelah Changmin.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat muka tampan kalian hadir dilayar kaca besok, hihihihi.."

" prakkkk! "

" Awwhhh! / yah hyung! "

kali ini sendal Changmin dengan manisnya mendarat di jidat Heechul, setelah tanpa ampun dilempar oleh appa bear yang merasa terhina oleh ucapan heechul sebelumnya, kontan saja mendapat teriakan kesakitan si Cinderella dan protes dari si tiang listrik karena hyung bear yang telah menistakan sendal kesayangannya.

" Rasakan! siapa suruh menyindirku terus dari tadi, huh! Ayo tiang listrik jalan! "

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Changmin langsung menginjak pedal gasnya, hingga meninggalkan asap tebal dihadapan Cinderella yang mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, karena merasa dirinya habis manis sepah dibuang atas perlakuan manusia evil berwajah imut berbadan tiang listrik tersebut.

.

**_Dorm TVXQ_**

.

" Kau saja yang pergi besok, aku tidak mau! "

Terdengar suara lantang milik namja tampan..ahh lupakan dulu tampannya karena saat ini namja tersebut sedang meratapi wajahnya yang merah membengkak akibat keroyokan dua orang evil tadi, didepan kaca besar yang berada diruang tengah dorm yang ditempati mereka berdua, saat mereka tiba di dorm tersebut sehabis mengantar Heechul di dorm suju tadi.

" Yah! enak saja! bukankah hyung sendiri yang mengajarkanku untuk selalu profesional di segala kondisi kita.."

Kali ini jawaban yang logis keluar dari mulut sang maknae yang diakuinya memang berotak cerdas itu, mampu membungkam mulutnya untuk sementara, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi.

" Kau tidak lihat, akibat ulah kalian yang main keroyok terhadap mukaku hah? " jawaban dengan nada tinggi keluar dari bibir Yunho yang sedikit frustasi melihat nasib muka tampannya.

" Kan sudah kubilang, itu belum setimpal dengan perlakuanmu terhadap ummaku yang telah kau gagahi seharian sampai pingsan!" kali ini Changmin meninggikan suaranya sampai tiga oktaf, membuat Yunho kontan menunduk terdiam frustasi.

" Sudah tidak usah protes lagi! hyung kompres saja muka hyung pakai air hangat malam ini, dan semoga muka tampan hyung akan kembali besok pagi.."

Dengan santai sang evil maknae meneruskan kata - katanya, sembari berlalu dari hadapan Yunho, dengan tujuannya adalah Dapur dorm tersebut, dan mengeluarkan beberapa cup ramen instan yang akan dimakannya sendiri?

_**End YunChulMin Side  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**CHUNGNAM** _

.

**_Jaejoong_ Pov**

Seminggu sudah kejadian itu, kini aku berada di Kota kelahiranku Chungnam, setelah merengek - rengek memaksa yoochun untuk mengantarkanku kesini, mengenai pekerjaanku, aku minta cuti sementara waktu dengan manager kami, sementara ini biarlah mereka fokus dengan pekerjaan kedua dongsaengku dulu. Alasanku agar cepat - cepat diantarkan pulang ke kota kelahiranku ini, karena aku sangat takut sekali jika Yunho akan kembali menemuiku di dorm kami. Tak dapat dipungkiri akibat kejadian yang mungkin telah mengikis sedikit rasa cintaku ( hanya sedikit ), kepada separuh diriku itu, yah..rasa cinta itu sedikit terganti dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat didadaku saat ini, dan juga mendatangkan trauma pada fisik maupun mentalku, bahkan Junsu pun belakangan ini sering sekali secara tiba - tiba memelukku dengan badan yang gemetar dan mengucapkan kata " mianhe " berulang - ulang. Ternyata kejadian itu bukan hanya berdampak kepadaku, Junsu dongsaengku yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dihadapannya, menjadi sangat trauma dan tidak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak kuasa menolongku saat itu.

Jika saja Heechul hyung dan uri maknae Changmin tidak datang tepat waktu pada saat itu, aku tak dapat membayangkan apakah aku masih dapat menikmati indahnya dunia ini lagi. Sampai saat ini pun rasa pusing yang hebat masih sering menyerang kepalaku akibat benturan keras saat Yunnie melakukan..ahhh..setiap mengingat kejadian itu, entah mengapa tubuhku akan menegang dengan sendirinya. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, segera kuucapkan ribuan rasa terimakasihku kepada kedua orang yang sangat dekat denganku itu, kusampaikan rasa terimakasih itu lewat telepon dengan suara yang bergetar, menahan rasa haru ku akan keberanian mereka berdua untuk menolongku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan ditengah keluargaku yang tentu saja tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang hal ini, dan akan tetap kurahasiakaan, karena walaupun sudah sedikit berkurang, tetap saja aku masih mencintai Yunnieku, aku tak ingin mereka membenci Yunnie yang selama ini mereka percaya sebagai malaikat penjagaku.

_Masih teringat sewaktu pertamakali kami tiba dirumah ini..._

Terlihat kekhawatiran kedua dongsaengku saat mereka akan pulang ke Seoul setelah mengantarkanku kesini, aku mengerti, mereka khawatir keluarga besarku disini akan mengetahui kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku, walaupun aku hanya anak angkat dikeluarga ini, namun mereka, orang tuaku, Appa dan Umma kim beserta noona - noonaku yang berjumlah 8 orang itu tak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai anak angkat, Aku malah selalu dimanjakan sebagai maknae dalam keluarga ini.

Masih kuingat wajah keheranan diwajah Soo Yoong noona dan Sun hee noona, noona kedelapan dan keduaku saat aku tiba dirumah ini, waktu itu kebetulan hanya mereka berdua yang ada dirumah, Umma dan Appa sedang ada keperluan di Seoul.

" Uri Joongie, bogoshippo...tumben sekali..hmmm...diantar lagi, mengapa tidak menyetir sendiri ? " Soo Young noona menyambut kedatangan kami dengan serentet pertanyaan.

" Nado bogoshippo Sun hee noona, Soo Young noona, waeyo? apa aku tidak boleh merindukan kalian eoh? kejam sekali.." kujawab pertanyaan Soo Young noona dengan berpura - pura kesal dan mempoutkan bibirku.

" Andwee,,,uri Jongie, jangan merajuk seperti itu, kajja, bawa semua barang - barangmu kekamar yang kau sukai, kami hanya heran, tidak biasanya saja Jongie begini, mendadak sekali, kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu, kami kan bisa menyambutmu.." kali ini Sun Hee noona yang angkat bicara.

" Hmm, Sun Hee noona, Soo Young noona, kalau boleh aku menjelaskan, Jae hyung sebenarnya sudah lama minta diantarkan kesini, kebetulan Jae hyung baru mendapat cuti hari ini dari manajer kami, dan kami memang sengaja ingin mengantar Jae hyung sendiri, karena kebetulan aku dan Junsu besok akan menghadiri Fanmeet di Chungnam Mall besok, " Yoochun mencoba menjawab keheranan dari kedua noonaku itu, terpaksa ia sedikit berbohong mengaku akan menghadiri fanmeet, " aissh..bagaimana kalau ketawan bohong ya.." rutukku dalam hati menyesali apa yang telah dongsaengku itu lakukan, sedangkan Junsu hanya ikut membenarkan saja apa yang dikatakan Yoochun barusan.

_**Jaejoong Pov End**_

.

" Gwaenchanayo, bagaimanapun kami sangat senang dengan kedatangan kalian kok.."

Soo Young berkata sembari tersenyum penuh pengertian, bagaimanapun, mereka sangat merindukan sang maknae yang semenjak menjadi artis besar di Korea, bisa dapat dihitung berapa kali mengunjungi mereka di Chungnam. Tentu saja kedatangan Jaejoong dengan dua koper penuh pakaian itu mau tidak mau, jelas mengundang pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Ia tetap berencana akan mencari tahu hal tersebut, namun ia tidak mau bertindak terlalu terburu - buru, karena ia memahami betul, Joongienya itu bukanlah tipe yang langsung mau menceritakan masalahnya secara langsung, perlu pendekatan dulu, mengingat diantara ketujuh noonanya yang lain, ia lah yang paling dekat dengan maknaenya itu, termasuk ketika saat - saat pertama kali ia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho, kepada Soo Young noonalah pilihan Jaejoong untuk tempat curhatnya, ia ingat ketika sang maknae yang berkeluh kesah akan kedua orang tua Yunho yang tak kunjung memberi mereka restu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan keluarga mereka yang mendukung seratus persen hubungan keduanya. Bahkan noona - noona nya pernah duduk diantara para Yunjae shipper saat DBSK mengadakan konsernya di Chungnam.

Yoochun dan Junsu pun segera minta diri dengan alasan akan istirahat di Hotel dan bersiap - siap untuk kegiatan mereka besok setelah menolak dengan halus tawaran Sun Hee noona agar menginap dikediaman mereka saja. Ketika diajak bicara kedua dongsaeng Jaejoong itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kegelisahan mereka, mereka tak berani menatap wajah kedua noona Jae hyungnya yang sepertinya mencium aura ketidakberesan akan kadatangan mereka.

.

.

_Hitori demo heikisante,_

_iikikase nagara_

_Jibun ni uso wo tsuite_

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya potongan lagu Forever Love yang mendengarkan suara khas Jung Yunho sang leader saat menyanyikan part tersebut, yah, Jaejoong memang sengaja menjadikan potongan lagu yang mendengarkan suara khas kekasihnya itu sebagai nada pesan singkatnya, biasanya ia akan segera bersemangat setelah mendengarkan nada tersebut. Namun sekarang suara pesan itu terasa biasa saja, bahkan terasa hambar, malah setiap mendengar nada tersebut seakan mengembalikan memori saat sang kekasih dengan tega memperkosanya, terlebih lagi pesan singkat yang mungkin telah ratusan jumlahnya, memenuhi ponselnya itu berasal dari nomor yang tidak asing lagi.

Dengan malas akhirnya diraihnya juga ponsel yang sedari tadi berbunyi tersebut, sembari menyandarkan punngungnya diranjang, dibacanya kalimat yang tertera dilayar touchscreen ponselnya itu.

_Anda memiliki 50 panggilan tak terjawab,_

_Anda memiliki 95 pesan masuk,_

_Anda memiliki 24 pesan suara._

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ditekannya tombol hijau untuk mengetahui nomor yang menghubunginya tersebut, dan kembali mendesah setelah mengetahui semuanya berasal dari nomor yang sama. Dibukanya beberapa pesan tanpa adanya ketertarikan samasekali diwajahnya.

_from : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Boo...mianhe, kau dimana, aku ingin bertemu._

_Saranghae._

_.  
_

_from : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Jaejoongie, jawab aku! aku sangat menyesal.._

_Saranghae._

_.  
_

_From : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Jejuko, gomen nasai...Ogenki desu ka ?( Jejuko, maafkanlah aku, apa kau baik - baik saja? )_

_Aishiteru._

*Jejuko nama Jaejoong versi cewek bahasa Jepang, dipakai sewaktu Jaejoong memerankan drama radio bersama Yunho.

.

_From my Lovely Yunnie_

_Boo, jebbal..kau boleh menyiksaku, tapi jangan seperti ini, _

_aku ingin bertemu, saranghae._

_.  
_

_From My Lovely Yunnie_

_Boojaejoongie, kau tahu..tiga hari lagi kami akan ke Jepang, _

_sebelum berangkat, aku harus menemuimu._

_mengertilah, saranghae._

" Hhhhh..."

Dilemparnya ponselnya diatas kasur empuk tempatnya duduk bersandar sekarang, tanpa membuka puluhan pesan singkat lainnya yang belum terbaca didalam ponsel itu. Tampaknya ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan ribuan cara Yunho untuk meminta maaf padanya lewat pesan itu, terlihat dengan menuliskan berbagai nama panggilan sayangnya kepada Jaejoong, menggunakan bahasa Jepangpun dilakukannya juga, Yunho dan Jaejoong seringkali memakai bahasa Jepang jika sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius dan tak ingin pembicaraan mereka didengar orang lain yang berada disekitar mereka, tentu saja bila mereka berada di Korea, tak jarang Yunho seringkali memakai bahasa Jepang jika ingin merayu Jaejoong bahkan mengucapkan kalimat - kalimat seduktif ditengah - tengah orang banyak, toh Yunho berpikir mereka juga tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

Lamunan Jaejoong yang semenjak datang dikediaman keluarga Kim itu, terus mengurung dirinya dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan dari luar yang berasal dari Sook Jin noona, noona keempatnya yang baru mengetahui kedatangan maknae kesayangan mereka itu. Sook Jin noona bermaksud mengajak sang maknae untuk makan malam bersama Soo Young dan Sun Hee noona, akan tetapi ia hanya mendapat jawaban " aku tidak lapar " dari si cantik yang masih betah berkurung diri didalam kamar tersebut sejak kedatangannya. Tentu saja Sook Jin tidak dapat berbuat apa - apa, hanya menampakkan raut wajah herannya saja.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, disaat Jaejoong masih betah berada didalam kamar yang baru siang tadi ditempatinya itu, tampak ia sudah berganti pakaian santainya, ia biasa memakai singlet dengan celana pendek saja bila berada dirumahnya, dengan poni yang dijepit kebelakang menggunakan jepit rambut, sempurna, itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong saat ini, tak salah jika seorang Jung Yunho begitu berlebihan menjaganya dengan segala sifat posesifnya.

Dibukanya Ipad hitamnya, untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, ia bermaksud memainkan game kegemarannya 'Anipang' namun jemarinya malah terarah untuk membuka video homepage, dan dengan iseng mengetik satu kata, yaitu YUNHO, ketika mengetik nama tersebut, otomatis akan menghadirkan beberapa clue lain, tentu saja selain clue " 'Yunho Jaejoong' ", lalu didapatinya 'Yunho ARA'.." Ahh...gosip murahan.." bisiknya dalam hati, kemudian terbaca lagi " Yunho Boa " yang ini tentu saja hanya mengundang senyum tipis diwajahnya karena Boa adalah notabene sahabat dekatnya, tak jarang juga ia sering berkeluh kesah mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunnienya, selain itu masih ada sederet nama - nama wanita lain yang dihubung - hubungkan dengan nama suaminya itu,,ehmm suami? jadi ia masih menganggap suami...mengingat itu mendadak wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan sendirinya.

Kembali ditatapnya layar ipadnya yang masih menampilkan beberapa nama yang sengaja dipasangkan dengan nama Yunho, dan terpampanglah satu nama yang satu - satunya nama namja selain nama Changmin yang menjadi pasangan suaminya itu, Yunho Taemin...hmmm...penasaran, dikliknya tulisan tersebut, dan terpampangla seluruh video yang berhubungan dengan nama pasangan yang di kliknya tadi. Tidak sabaran di kliknya salah satu video diantara video - video yang lain. Isi video tersebut rupanya menampilkan keakraban antara Yunho dan si maknae dari SHINEE itu, yang sering disebut - sebut mirip dirinya, eh..tunggu dulu..akrab? Dilihatnya lagi dengan seksama video yang berdurasi sekitar enam menit tersebut, dimana terdapat adegan Yunho yang menautkan jemari mereka saat berada diatas panggung, Taemin yang memeluk Yunho dari belakang, terdapat juga moment saat mereka berjalan beriringan di bandara, dan saat Yunho menggenggam tangan Taemin, yang dibalas dengan tatapan mesra sang maknae, dan itu terjadi hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. What The...!

Jaejoong mematikan ipadnya segera dan menelungkupkan badannya diatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya diarahkannya untuk menutup mulutnya, agar isakkannya tak terdengar keluar kamar, yah...Kim Jaejoong sekarang tengah terisak hebat setelah melihat kemesraan sang beruang yang dipercayainya hanya mencintainya itu, bersama orang lain yang dengan sangat jelas dilakukannya didepan umum, seperti halnya yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

" Hikss...hikss...Yunnie pabbo! bakka!..neo jeongmal miweo juggesseo! " ( aku sangat membencimu! )

" hikss...anata ga kirei desu..hikss " ( aku benci kamu )

Namun tak berapa lama tangisan Jaejoong terhenti sesaat, bersamaan didudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang tersebut, matanya bergerak mencari - cari benda yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya, ponselnya. Segera disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas kasur tak jauh darinya itu, jari - jari lincahnya kini mulai mengetikkan sesuatu dilayar ponsel itu.

_To : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Beruang Pabbo!_

_CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA!_

Tak lama setelah menekan tombol send, terdengar nada dering pesannya berbunyi, ternyata ia mendapat respon yang begitu cepat dari beruang pabbo itu.

_From : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Jaejoong ah, akhirnya..._

_cepat katakan kau dimana!_

Hanya seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya saat membaca pesan tersebut, dan jemarinya mulai bergerak menekan layar touchscreen itu, sepertinya ia kembali membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Berhati - hatilah!_

_Kau akan dikuliti oleh noona2ku,_

_Beruang Pabbo!_

Dilemparnya kembali ponsel itu, tanpa mengindahkan nada dering yang kembali berbunyi tak henti - hentinya, sepertinya si beruang kini mencoba menelponnya. Ditindihnya ponsel malang itu menggunakan bantalnya agar tak terdengar lagi bunyi berisiknya. Perlahan matanya mulai memberat sebelum benar - benar tenggelam dalam mimpi dimalam itu.

.

_**sementara di Dorm TVXQ...**_

.

_**Yunho Pov**_

Mataku terbelalak, seakan tak percaya ketika nada dering pesanku berbunyi, padahal sebelumnya, dengan lesu dan tidak tertarik sama sekali kubuka pesan tersebut, akan tetapi, rasanya ingin meloncat setinggi - tingginya saat membaca nama yang tertera sebagai pengirim pesan itu.

_From : Boojaejoongie_

_Beruang Pabbo!_

_CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA!_

Senyumku tak dapat kutahan ketika membaca dua baris pesan tersebut, melihat boojaeku yang menggunakan kata - kata yang berasal dari album terbaru ku bersama uri maknae. Dengan sigap kembali kuketik pesan balasan untuknya.

_To : Boojaejoongie_

_Jaejoong ah, akhirnya..._

_cepat katakan kau dimana!_

Tak lama kemudian, balasan yang kunantikan datang juga.

_From : Boojaejoongie_

_Berhati - hatilah!_

_Kau akan dikuliti oleh noona2ku,_

_Beruang Pabbo!_

Melihat pesan yang bernada ancaman yang terlihat sangat mengerikan itu, bukannya ketakutan yang kutampakkan di wajah tampanku ini...*appa pede amat -_-

Senyum lebarku tak dapat kutahan sesaat setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari orang yang sudah lebih dari seminggu ini kucari - cari keberadaannya, dari ketiga dongsaengku tak ada satupun yang mau membuka mulutnya memberitahu keberadaan orang yang membuatku hampir gila karena rindu itu.

Segera kusambar jaket tebalku didinding dorm yang ku huni bersama Changmin, sepertinya aku harus melindungi tubuhku agar tidak kedinginan karena akan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, sedikit kulirik jam yang melingkar ditanganku, pukul setengah satu dini hari.

Bergegas kusambar kunci mobilku, dan tergesa - gesa menuju pintu keluar, yang tentu saja mengundang keheranan diwajah Changmin yang masih dengan santainya menonton televisi sambil mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah.

" Yah! Hyung! kago sipeoyo ? ( mau kemana )

" Min, besok kau saja yang hadir di radio MBC ya? Juseyo.. "

" Yah! Hyung! Wae geurae ? "

" Apa kau mau melihatku tidak bisa tidur selama kita di Jepang nanti? aku pergi! "

_**Yunho Pov End**_

._  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

TBC_ ?  
_

Review!_  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Benar - benar chap yang menyulitkan saya ini...

susah sekali saya dapet feelnya sewaktu mengetik,

lantaran semalem saya menyaksikan uri appa itu kenapa

kedapetan sedang bergandengan tangan ( lagi )

dengan si maknae dari SHINEE, itu kenapa coba!

adakah reader yang bisa jelasin, kenapa pandangan

mata appa kok segitunyaa...ahhh..appa inget..umurnya

masih 19 appa,,,,inget umma...hiksss

Review! *maksa


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin )kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Pairing**

Yunjae

MinFood

**Other Cast**

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, Jaejoong's sisters

.

.

Anneyong saeng - saeng ( yakin paling tua sendiri )

Saya datang lagi, dan lagi - lagi dengan susah payah menyelesaikan chap 7 ini,

entah, apakah ceritanya masih dapat diterima dengan akal sehat, atau semakin

membuat readers gak ngerti, atau gimanalah, yang penting abis baca review!*maksa

langsung aja ne,

Happy reading,

Dozo...

.

.

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

.

**_End Previous Chap_**

_Bergegas kusambar kunci mobilku, dan tergesa - gesa menuju pintu keluar, yang tentu saja mengundang keheranan diwajah Changmin yang masih dengan santainya menonton televisi sambil mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah._

_" Yah! Hyung! kago sipeoyo ? ( mau kemana )_

_" Min, besok kau saja yang hadir di radio MBC ya? Juseyo.. "_

_" Yah! Hyung! Wae geurae ? "_

_" Apa kau mau melihatku tidak bisa tidur selama kita di Jepang nanti? aku pergi! "_

_**Yunho Pov End**_

.

.

.

**_Chungnam_**

Sudah lewat tengah malam, keadaan dikediaman keluarga Kim tampak lengang, namun diruang keluarga rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut, tampak empat orang wanita keluarga Kim a.k.a noona nya Jaejoong, masih tampak berbincang - bincang. Mereka Sun Hee, Sook Jin, Ah young dan So young, empat diantara delapan noona Jaejoong yang berada dirumah saat ini, duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius.

" Entah, apakah kalian merasakan hal yang sama, menurutku kedatangan maknae kita kali ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, kalian lihat, semenjak datang, dia sama sekali belum keluar kamar.."

Raut wajah penuh keheranan dari Sun Hee noona kedua Jaejoong, tak dapat disembunyikannya ketika mengucapkan kata - katanya barusan.

" Ne eonnie, aku pun merasa hal yang sama, terlebih melihat ekspresi Yoosu saat mereka mengantar uri maknae tadi siang, dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, aku mendapati mereka telah berbohong mengenai fanmeet di Chungnam Mall besok, sore tadi aku menghubugi temanku yang bekerja di Chungnam Mall, dia mengatakan sampai sore kemarin belum ada konfirmasi kalau Yoochun dan Junsu akan mengadakan fanmeet disana."

Ah Young menimpali ucapan dari Sun Hee, yang disambut dengan raut yang sedikit terkejut dari tiga wanita lainnya saat mendengar tentang fanmeet yang sempat dikatakan Yoochun siang tadi. Merekapun dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa yoochun telah berbohong, tetapi apa tujuannya berbohong masih menjadi tanda tanya besar mereka saat ini. Terlebih lagi sikap Jaejoong yang diam dan berkurung dalam kamar sedari tadi siang.

" Kalau menurutku, mereka berbohong tentang fanmeet itu, agar kita tidak curiga mengapa mereka mengantar uri maknae, biasanya kan uri maknae selalu mengendarai sendiri mobilnya, jadi alasan yang mereka ambil adalah itu."

Kali ini Soo Young yang angkat bicara mengenai kebohongan Yoochun kepada mereka tadi, yang dibarengi dengan anggukan dari ketiga eonnie nya yang lain.

" Berarti, alasan mengapa mereka yang mengantar jongie itulah sebenarnya yang harus kita selidiki, sebab untuk apa jongie mesti diantar kalau dia bisa menyetir sendiri...atau...kondisi uri maknae saat ini tidak bisa menyetir...aissh.."

Kembali Soo young mengemukakan analisanya mengenai sikap aneh maknaenya dan sahabatnya itu, namun diakhir kalimatnya ia malah menggumam frustasi dengan memijat keningnya sendiri.

" Memang kalian sudah melihat kondisi uri maknae? apa dia sakit?"

Tampak suara Sun Hee yang bernada kekhawatiran mengingat sedari siang ia belum bertemu dengan maknaenya yang sangat dirindukannya, ia hanya berbicara dari luar kamar Jaejoong saja tadi ketika ia menawari makan malam.

" Dia mengaku sehat, tetapi tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat pucat tadi.."

" Atau...apakah ada hubungannya dengan namja chingunya, si marga Jung itu."

kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sook Jin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar, mau tak mau mengundang reaksi dari ketiga saudaranya itu, tampak mereka hampir bersamaan mendesah setelah Sook Jin menyebutkan marga orang yang dimaksud.

" Ahh...daripada kita penasaran dan tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, kecuali dari mulut uri maknae sendiri, istirahatlah kalian, besok pagi - pagi kita interogasi uri maknae sampai ia membuka mulutnya, ottoke ?

Sun Hee selaku saudara tertua mereka saat ini, menyuruh ketiga dongsaengnya untuk beristirahat, besok baru mereka akan menanyakan kepada Jaejoong, yang menurut mereka kepulangannya yang berkesan mendadak ini menyimpan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dikediaman keluarga Kim, tepatnya diruang makan keluarga tersebut yang sudah terdapat lima orang makhluk bersaudara yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka mengelilingi meja yang ukurannya lumayan besar, mengingat keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga besar dengan sembilan orang anak, meski empat diantaranya sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka, yaitu tiga noona Jaejoong yang sudah menikah, dan Jaejoong sendiri yang sudah menetap di Apartemennya sendiri di Seoul, mengingat profesinya adalah seorang artis terkenal.

Lima orang tersebut adalah, Sun Hee, Sook Jin, Ah Young, Soo Yong, dan sang maknae Jaejoong, saat ini memang hanya mereka berlima yang berada dirumah tersebut, karena umma dan appa Kim sedang berada di Seoul ditemani oleh Min Kyung, noona keenam Jaejoong, sedangkan tiga noona yang yang lain berada dirumah mereka masing - masing karena telah menikah.

Kelima makhluk bermarga Kim itu, tampak sibuk dengan sarapannya masing - masing, sedikit kelegaan pada keempat wanita itu karena mereka telah berhasil membawa sang maknae keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyantap sarapannya bersama - sama mereka, sehingga mereka dapat melihat keadaan sang maknae yang pada saat itu memang terlihat agak pucat, terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat ceria bila bertemu mereka, kini terkesan lebih diam, tidak banyak bicara, lebih sering menunduk, tampak sekali kalau ia menghindari kontak mata dengan noona - noonanya saat ini. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh noona - noonanya itu, yaitu cara berjalan Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda, demikian juga dengan caranya duduk yang seperti menahan sakit. Tentu saja, karena adanya bekas jahitan dibagian bawahnya yang masih berusia seminggu lebih, sehingga masih menimbulkan rasa sakit ketika ia berjalan terlebih lagi jika duduk.

" Jongie ah, kau tampak pucat, apa kau sakit, hmm?" Sook Jin mencoba membuka percakapan, dengan langsung memberi pertanyaan kepada sang maknae yang menjadi target mereka pagi itu.

" Ne Jongie, sepertinya Jongie juga terlihat bertambah kurus lagi, padahal Jongie kan tidak ada kegiatan yang terlalu menyibukkan, hanya syuting beberapa drama saja kan? kali ini Ah Young, noona ketujuh ikut menimpali.

" Ani noona, hanya perasaan noonadeul saja, Jongie memang kurusan karena akhir - akhir ini suka bersepeda." sepertinya Jaejoong lebih lihai menyembunyikan rahasianya dihadapan noona - noonanya itu.

" Kalau Jongie sedang ada masalah, ada baiknya ceritakan kepada kami, mungkin kami bisa membantu, atau kau bisa memilih salah satu dari kami, bila tidak ingin bercerita dengan kami semua, arra?

" Arrasseo noona, gomawo.."

Jaejoong tampak kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dan berpura - pura sibuk dengan sarapan yang ada didalam piringnya, sedangkan noona - noonanya hanya dapat saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tampaknya rencana mereka mau menginterogasi sang maknae, gatot, a.k.a gagal total.

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu yang tak jauh dari ruang makan kelurga Kim itu tampak membuyarkan keheningan yang kembali terjadi dimeja makan tersebuy, Soo Young yang hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya, langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Soo Young berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah tersebut, diikuti dengan tatapan dari keempat pasang mata yang mengikuti arahnya dari meja makan tersebut, jelas mereka penasaran, siapa yang telah bertamu pagi - pagi sekali ini, sekilas Sun Hee melihat jam dinding jam berada di ruang makan tersebut, baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, waktu yang masih cukup pagi untuk musim dingin saat itu.

Dengan segera Soo Young memutar handel pintu yang cukup besar itu, setibanya didepan pintu tersebut, wajahnya sedikit menampakkan keterkejutan ketika melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, sedangkan keempat saudaranya yang masih berada dimeja makan sedikit agak kesusahan melihat siapa sesungguhnya tamu yang berada dibalik pintu itu, karena Soo Young belum membuka pintunya secara keseluruhan, mereka hanya melihat perubahan wajah saudara kedelapan Kim bersaudara itu ketika melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

" Anneyong Youngie noona, bogoshippo.."

" Y-Yunho ah..?"

Soo Young tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bingung mukanya ketika melihat kehadiran namja tampan dihadapannya yang langsung menyapanya dengan akrab itu. Namja yang bermarga Jung itu berdiri didepan pintu yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, dengan senyum manisnya mengucapkan salam kepada noona kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengetahui kehadirannya.

" Eh, m-mian Yunho ah, noona tidak menyangka kau yang datang, kajja silakan masuk.."

" Ne noona, gomawo"

Soo Young langsung menghilangkan wajah herannya dan menyuruh Yunho masuk, mengingat udara diluar yang cukup dingin karena saat itu adalah musim dingin. Yunho dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dalam rumah tersebut, seketika itu juga, disadarinya empat pasang mata yang lain sedang memperhatiknnya dari arah meja makan, matanya pun langsung tertuju kepada kedua pasang mata bulat yang yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam, namun ia menatap bola mata indah itu dengan pandangan teduh, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya bermaksud memberi salam dari jarak jauh kepada ketiga noona yang masih berada dimeja tersebut.

" BRAAKKK!"

" Jongie!"

Seruan tertahan keempat noona itu saat baru menyadari kalau sang maknae telah meninggalkan meja dan berlari menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang makan dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaganya, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Hal tersebut tentu saja mengundang kekagetan dari keempat noonanya, kecuali Yunho yang sudah mengerti mengapa Jaejoong bertindak seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kearah pintu kamar yang dibanting Jaejoong tadi. sementara noona - noona itu menatapnya dengan sedikit heran.

" Boo, buka pintunya, kita harus bicara boo...mianheyo.."

' ... '

" Boo...jebbal..besok aku sudah harus ke Jepang, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, itu saja.."

'...'

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran keempat noonanya Jaejoong, Yunho terus memanggil - manggil boojaenya sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong berada, meski tak satupun panggilannya yang mendapat sahutan dari dalam kamar tersebut. Yunho pun tanpa henti terus mengetuk dan memohon agar Jaejoong segera membukakan pintu untuknya, hingga ia merasa ada yang memegang bahunya, dihentikannya gerakan tangannya seketika dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yang menyentuh bahunya tersebut, ternyata Soo Young noonalah yang tengah memegang bahunya, ditatapnya noona yang dekat dengan Jaejoong itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit putus asa, karena kecewa Jaejoong tak juga membukakan pintunya.

" Noona, aku mohon lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa menemui Jongie noona, jebbal, aku harus minta maaf kepadanya sekarang juga, jebbal noona."

Tampak Yunho yang telah mengarahkan badannya tepat didepan Soo Young, dan kedua tangannya mengguncang kedua bahu wanita yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, agar dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya supaya bisa bertemu Jaejoong yang masih setia berada didalam kamar yang terkunci rapat itu.

" Kau duduklah dulu Yunho ah, biar aku yang bicara berdua dengan Jongie, akan kubujuk dia agar mau menemuimu."

Soo Young berkata dengan tenang, dan dengan isyarat matanya ia meminta ketiga noona nya yang lain untuk membawa Yunho menjauh dari tempat itu untuk sementara agar ia dapat membujuk Jaejoong membuka kamarnya, tentu saja Jaejoong tak akan membuka kamarnya jika masih ada orang yang tak mau ditemuinya berada didekat situ, mengerti akan isyarat Soo Young, Ah Young langsung menarik lengan Yunho dan mengajaknya untuk duduk diruang tamu, diikuti Sun Hee, sedangkan Sook Jin mengarahkan langkahnya kedapur dengan maksud mengambil minuman untuk Yunho, agar namja yang mereka ketahui sebagai kekasih adiknya itu dapat sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah keempat orang itu beranjak telah menjauh dari tempatnya, mulailah Soo Young mengetuk pintu kamar tempat sang maknae mengunci dirinya tadi.

" Jongie ah, bukalah pintunya, ini aku Youngie noona, biarkan aku yang bicara kepadamu, jebbal.."

'...'

" Jongie, noona berjanji tidak akan membawa Yunho masuk, hanya noona yang akan bicara, tidak baik memendam masalahmu sendiri, Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi disini, bukalah, jebbalyo.."

Ceklek~

Akhirnya usaha noona kedelapan tersebut mendapatkan hasil, tanpa berkata - kata lagi sepertinya Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut, hal tersebut tidak disia - siakan Soo Young dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan Jaejoongpun langsung mengunci pintu itu lagi dari dalam, hal tersebut sedikit membuat lega ketiga noona yang sedang berada diruang tamu bersama Yunho yang sedari tadi menunjukkan muka frustasinya. Saat ini pandangan keempat orang yang tengah berada di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu hanya tertuju pada pintu kamar tempat Soo Young yang tengah berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar mau berbicara dengan Yunho, kini ketiga noona yang tengah bersama Yunho tersebut menyadari kalau sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan maknae mereka itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran Yunho saat ini.

_Dua puluh menit kemudian..._

Ceklek~

Sontak keempat pasang mata yang berada diruang tamu segera tertuju kepada suara yang berasal dari handel pintu kamar tempat Jaejooong dan Soo Young berada didalamnya. Tak berapa lama muncullah sosok Soo Young dari balik pintu tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat ketiga eonnienya serta kekasih adiknya berada, sedangkan Yunho yang sudah merasa tak sabar sedari tadi sudah dalam posisi berdiri menunggu kabar dari Soo Young, kecemasan tampak diwajah tampannya itu.

" Yunho ah, masuklah...aku sudah membujuknya, dan ia mau menemuimu.."

" Gomawo noona, jeongmal gomawo.."

Yunho berkali - kali membungkukkan badannya sembari mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Soo Young, setelah suara datar Soo Young yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk, dengan segera dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar tempat namja cantik yang sangat dirindukannya, setelah disakitinya? itu. Sedangkan sepeninggal Yunho, Soo Young yang masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya, menghempaskan badannya kasar diatas sofa, sehingga membuat ketiga eonnienya sedikit merasa heran dengan perubahan wajah sang dongsaeng itu.

" Waeyo saengie? " Sun Hee mendekati Soo young, dan memegang bahu saengnya yang tampak terdiam dengan wajah datarnya

" Uri Jongie eonnie...hhhh..." Soo Young tak menyambung kata - katanya lagi, ia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang - ulang.

" Uri Jongie waeyo saeng...katakanlah, ada apa..jangan membuat kami penasaran.."

Kini Sook Jin yang berkata sembari mengguncang - guncang badan Soo Young yang tetap menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, dan kini ia memejamkan matanya, tampak setitik airmata disudut kedua matanya yang terpejam itu, ia kini menyandarkan badannya disofa tersebut, tampaknya Jaejoong telah menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak sangat terpukul, sementara Ah Young tampak menenangkan Sook Jin yang masih menuntut jawaban dengan mengguncang - guncang badan Soo Young yang nampak belum dapat menjawab pertanyaan eonnienya itu, sampai mereka mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari kamar tempat YunJae bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah peristiwa tragis yang terjadi lebih dari seminggu yang lalu itu.

_Dikamar YunJae berada..._

" Boo..."

" BERHENTI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! "

" Boo, jebbal...hukum saja aku, aku bersedia, kalau kau ingin membunuhku, akupun bersedia, aku memang pantas mati, atas apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu.."

'...'

Jarak antara Yunho dan Jaejoong kini hanya terpisah oleh ranjang yang berada ditengah - tengah kamar tersebut. Jaejoong tampak berpegangan dengan kepala ranjang, terlihat badannya yang bergetar, sepertinya ia tidak dapat menguasai emosinya ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang mau tidak mau mengembalikan memorinya akan kejadian yang membuatnya sangat terguncang itu, akan tetapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosinya agar ketika bersuara tidak bergetar dan tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya, ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh namja yang kini tengah memohon maaf kepadanya itu.

" Boo...jawablah aku..apapun hukuman yang kau berikan akan kuterima, asal kau memaafkanku.."

'...'

" Boo..."

" Berlutut dihadapanku sekarang.."

" Boo..."

" KUKATAKAN BERLUTUT DIHADAPANKU SEKARANG! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?"

" Baiklah boo, apapun yang kau inginkan..."

Bentakan kasar yang berasal dari bibir cherry yang berada tak jauh darinya itu membuat Yunho dengan segera menuju kearah Jaejoong berada dan ketika tepat dihadapan namja cantik yang terlihat tengah berusaha keras menguasai emosinya itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Namja manly berbadan tegap itu segera menekuk kedua lututnya, sementara sepasang mata musang miliknya terus menatap dalam bola mata bening yang telah memerah dan berkaca - kaca oleh genangan air yang sebentar lagi akan tertumpah. Sementara keempat noona yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu tempat mereka mendengar suara bentakan sang maknae barusan.

" PLAKK!" " PLAKK!"

" PLAKK!" " PLAKK!"

" KAU TAHU...KALAU AKU BISA MEMILIH, LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU WAKTU ITU, DARIPADA KAU PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI BINATANG!"

" Gomen boo..sudah kukatakan, kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja..aku siap menerima apapun hukumanmu.."

Keempat noona Jaejoong kini tampak tercekat, mendengar suara tamparan keras yang berasal dari kamar itu, diikuti dengan suara makian yang berasal dari mulut sang maknae, mereka hanya dapat berpandangan satu sama lain setelah mendengar makian kasar tersebut, terlebih lagi tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari namja yang bermarga Jung tersebut, kini mereka menyadari bahwa masalah yang dihadapi sang maknae dan kekasihnya itu cukup serius.

" SAMPAI SEKARANGPUN SAKITNYA MASIH MEMBEKAS, KETAHUILAH JUNG YUNHO, SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MELUPAKANNYA,,,TAK AKAN! hikss...hiksss..."

" Maka dari itu, hukumlah aku boo, apa saja yang kau mau..."

" DAMARE!" ( DIAM!)

PLAK! PLAK!

" Anataga kirei desu, hikss...hikss..." ( aku benci kamu)

" Tamparlah sampai kau puas boo,..onegai shimasu." ( please)

" Anata Chikkishou!" ( kamu bajingan )

PLAKK!

" Hai..watashiwa Chikkishou desu,...lakukanlah apa yang kau mau boo.."

PLAKK!

" hikss,,hikss..biyoki..( sakit )...biyoki...totemo biyoki..hikss...appo..jeongmal appoyo..hikss.."

" Gomen nasai ne boo,...onegai shimasu, gomen..."

Kali ini Jaejoong tampaknya tak dapat menguasai dirinya lagi, isakkan kerasnya pecah seketika bersamaan dijatuhkannya tubuh kurusnya, dan dengan segera disandarkan punggungnya dipinggir ranjang yang berada didekatnya, sementara bibirnya yang bergetar selalu menggumamkankan kata " sakit " dalam bahasa Jepang dan Korea secara bergantian, sedangkan jari jemarinya meremas kasar rambutnya dengan mata yang terpejam, tampaknya dirinya kembali terguncang akibat perbuatan Jung Yunho kekasihnya, belum lama ini. Melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu, Yunho berusaha memeluk tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, namun apa yang terjadi sungguh membuatnya terpaku, Jaejoong tampak ketakutan kepadanya dan meronta - ronta tak terkendali saat Yunho mencoba untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

" Appo...appo,,,totemo biyoki..hikss...lepaaaasss...!"

" Boo, ni shitte kudasai, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, ni shitte kudasai..." ( tenanglah )

" Dame..dame..totemo biyoki, hikss...NOONAAAA...!

Jaejoong tampak semakin tak terkendali, sementara Yunho tetap berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Jaejoong agar dapat menahan gerakannya yang terus meronta - ronta tak ingin disentuhnya, tak urung kemeja yang tengah dipakai Yunho pun menjadi sasarannya, mengakibatkan seluruh kancing - kancingnya terlepas mental entah kemana, untung saja Yunho memakai singlet sehingga kemeja yang terlepas kancing - kancingnya itu tak mengekspos tubuh atasnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang semakin tak terkendali, kini berteriak memanggil manggil noonanya, tentu saja jerit histerisnya itu sontak mengundang keempat noonanya berhamburan ketempat kedua namja itu berada.

Keempat yeoja yang kini sudah berada didalam kamar itu hanya dapat tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi disana, tampak Yunho yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang meronta - ronta tak terkendali, sekujur tubuh Yunhopun tak luput dari pukulan - pukulan kasar Jaejoong yang tak ingin disentuhnya, gerakan tangan Jaejoong pun semakin beringas terhadap namja dihadapannya yang masih tetap berusaha untuk meraihnya. Pukulan, cakaran, jambakan, bahkan tendangan kasarpun tak henti diberikan Jaejoong yang tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Namun ketika melihat kedatangan noona - noonanya, sontak Jaejoong langsung menghambur kearah noonadeulnya itu.

" Noona, suruh dia pergi...suruh dia pergi..museowoyo ( aku takut ) noona...museowoyo...hikss..hikss.."

" Jongie, gwaenchana, uljima...ssssh "

Tampak Sook Jin tengah memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis dengan badan yang bergetar hebat, terlihat jelas Kalau adik bungsunya itu sangat terguncang. Sementara Soo Young berjalan kearah Yunho yang terduduk dengan wajah yang frustasi, karena pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong tak seperti yang diharapkannya.

" Yunho ah, berdirilah..sepertinya kalian memerlukan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Jaejoongpun masih memerlukan waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Jaejoong sudah menceritakannya kepadaku tadi, dan bisa kau lihat sendiri keadaannya, dia sangat terguncang, jebbal Yunho ah, kalau kau memang benar - benar menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf, tunggulah sampai ia sendiri yang mencarimu, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.."

Kata - kata Soo Young barusan sedikit banyak dapat membuat Yunho merasa agak tenang untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong saat ini, walaupun masih dengan berat hati, dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut, setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada keempat noona Jaejoong tersebut. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi disaat namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan tersebut melajukan mobil audynya kembali kekota seoul untuk enam jam kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak melamun dibalkon luar kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah itu, sementara Soo Young dan Ah Young tampak tengah duduk diatas ranjang yang berada didalam kamar itu, noona ketujuh dan kedelapan Jaejoong itu memang ditugaskan oleh kedua noonanya yang lain untuk selalu mengawasi sang maknae, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada simaknae.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, namun cuaca diluar saat ini masih terasa dingin mengingat musin dingin yang belum berlalu. Jaejoong kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah setelah digunakan untuk menampar pipi namja yang masih dicintainya itu, perlahan diarahkannya kedua telapak tangannya itu mendekat kewajahnya, seketika terbayang wajah Yunhonya tadi yang berlutut memohon maaf, yang malah dijawabnya dengan tamparan dan makian kasar secara berulang - ulang.

Perlahan - lahan terbersit rasa penyesalannya, mengingat jarak yang harus ditempuh sang kekasih yang sudah pasti mengorbankan waktu tidur malamnya, karena pagi - pagi tadi ia sudah tiba dirumahnya, itu berarti ia berangkat dari seoul sudah lewat tengah malam. Belum lagi rasa lapar yang sudah pasti ditahannya, ia baru teringat saat Yunho tiba pagi tadi, mereka sedang sarapan, padahal ia tahu betul Yunnienya itu memiliki masalah pada lambungnya, dan tidak boleh terlambat makan.

Pikiran Jaejoong kini semakin kalut dan sedikit menyesalkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Kembali diperhatikannya dengan seksama keadaan telapak tangannya yang memerah, dan membayangkan keadaan pipi Yunho saat ini, pasti sakit sekali pikirnya, karena tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia menampar namja manly tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini, dalam beberapa jam saja ia sudah merasakan penyesalan yang begitu besar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Aigoo Kim Jaejoong, sebesar itukah cintamu, sudah jelas apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu itu tak akan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat ini sepertinya Jaejoong telah hilang kendalinya kembali akibat rasa penyesalannya yang muncul secara tiba -tiba saja, dan tentu saja membuat kedua noonanya kebingungan setengah mati.

" Hikss...hikss...Yunnie..hikss.."

" Mwo? waeyo Jongie..?"

" Hikss...hikss...Yunnie noona...aku ingin Yunnie...hikss.."

" Apa maksudmu Jongie, uljima ne...Yunnie kenapa Jongie?"

" Yunnie..noona...Yunnie..aku ingin bertemu Yunnie..hikss..jebbalyo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**review ne?**

**for story update, follow my twitter**

** peya_ok**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), kekerasan, jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pairing**

Yunjae

MinFood

**Other Cast**

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, Jaejoong's sisters

.

.

Anneyong,

Saya kembali mempublish ff ini disela - sela saya membuat kelanjutan ff saya yang lain. Bagi yang menunggu - nunggu kelanjutan ff saya yang lain, yang sabar ne? saya rasanya udah mau botak aja, bisa - bisanya membuat beberapa ff yang menuntut tanggung jawab saya untuk menyelesaikannya, padahal pekerjaan lain saya yang telah menunggu juga banyak...*sokrepot. T.T

Arraso, saya harap masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff lama yang saya repost kembali ini, hanya saja jumlah reviewnya yang sangat berbeda drastis dari saat pertama kali saya mempublish ff favorit saya ini. Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang masih setia merespon positif ff ini.

Finally, happy reading, don't like don't read, don't read don't review and don't be a silent reader. nah lho? hahaha..

.

Dozo...

.

.

.

.

.

**_End Previuos Chap  
_**

_" Hikss...hikss...Yunnie..hikss.."_

_" Mwo? ada apa Jongie..?"_

_" Hikss...hikss...Yunnie noona...aku ingin Yunnie...hikss.."_

_" Apa maksudmu Jongie, uljima ne...Yunnie kenapa Jongie?"_

_" Yunnie..noona...Yunnie..aku ingin bertemu Yunnie..hikss..jebbalyo.."_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

.

.

" Noona, jebbal noona, aku ingin bertemu Yunnie, aku menyesal, hiks...besok dia pergi, aku ingin bertemu, hikss...noona, jebbalyo.."

Melihat tingkah maknae yang sangat diluar dugaan itu, membuat Ah young dan Soo young noona menjadi sangat kebingungan, mereka hanya berpandangan satu sama lain, sedangkan Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk memohon - mohon agar dapat dipertemukan dengan Yunho kembali, tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua noona Jaejoong ini bingung setengah mati, pasalnya Yunho sudah pasti tidak lagi berada di kota Chungnam, mengingat ia sudah pulang dari jam sembilan pagi tadi, tentu saja pada saat ini yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat, namja Jung itu pasti sudah hampir tiba di ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut. Melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang dapat dikatakan labil ini membuat Soo Young sedikit kasihan, perlahan didekatinya adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

" Jongie ah, kau tahu, Yunho sudah sedari tadi kembali ke Seoul, tak memungkinkan ia akan kembali lagi kesini, lagi pula besok ia harus berangkat ke Jepang kan?"

Suara pelan Soo Young yang berusaha memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal kepada maknae yang masih terisak, yang kini sudah dalam posisi terduduk di balkon kamarnya itu.

" Ne Jongie, lagi pula, Suk Jin dan Sun Hee eonnie sudah mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho kepadamu, dan mereka sangat marah, kalau Yunho kembali kesini tentu akan memancing kemarahan kedua noona mu itu Jongie ah, mengertilah."

Ah Young tidak tidak tinggal diam, ikut membantu Soo Young untuk membujuk sang maknae yang masih tetap terisak sedih lantaran penyesalannya itu. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kebodohan sang maknae yang sangat mencintai namja yang terang - terangan sudah menyakitinya itu. Yah, ketiga noona Jaejoong telah mengetahui apa yang menimpa sang maknae mereka, setelah Soo Young menceritakan semua apa yang telah diungkapkan sang maknae saat ia membujuknya untuk menemui Yunho tadi pagi, dan itu memancing kemarahan kedua noona tertua Jaejoong, untung saja Yunho telah pergi dari rumah mereka, kalau tidak, mungkin bekas tamparan diwajahnya akan bertambah banyak. -_-

" Noona jebbal noona, aku mohon, Sun Hee noona dan Suk Jin Noona kan sedang tidak ada juga, hikss...jebbalyo, kalau noona tidak mau membantu, lebih baik Jongie pulang saja ke Seoul, hikss..."

" Aissh..Jongie jangan bertindak bodoh, kau mau kami berdua dicekik oleh Sun Hee dan Suk Jin eonnie? hhhh..."

" Jebbalyo noona...hikss.." ( puppy eyes )

" Aisshh...arrasseo, hhhh...berhentilah menatapku seperti itu.."

" Kau yakin Youngie?"

" hhhh...ne.."

Tampaknya Soo Young tidak dapat menolak permintaan maknaenya yang terus memaksanya dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya, membuat Ah Young meyakinkannya sekali lagi, mengingat apabila kedua eonnie mereka mengetahui hal ini, akan panjang urusannya, namun Soo Young tampak mantap dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Perlahan Soo Young mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantong celana Jeans mini yang dipakainya, dan menekan layar touchscreen tersebut.

.

**_Yunho Pov_**

Kukendarai mobilku dengan pikiran kosong, sudah lewat lima jam perjalananku kembali ke Seoul, setelah tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan saat di Chungnam tadi, walaupun aku sempat melihat wajahnya, ahh, lebih tepat wajah ketakutannya ketika melihatku tadi, aku tak menyangka, sebesar itukah dampak dari perbuatan biadabku tempo hari. Wajah pucatnya masih terbayang dipelupuk mataku saat ini, terlebih lagi saat ia meronta - ronta ketika aku mencoba menyentuhnya. Kuraba bekas tamparan yang diberikannya bertubi - tubi diwajahku, aku sama sekali tak merasa marah atau dendam karena tamparan ini, malah kalau memang ini bisa menggantikan rasa sakit hatinya, aku rela ditampar sebanyak yang ia mau.

AARRGGHHHH!

Entah sudah berapa kali kepalan tanganku kuhentakkan pada stir mobil ini semenjak perjalananku dari Chungnam tadi. Telapak tanganku sudah tampak memerah, bengkak.

_Don't say goodbye_  
_Gu sonul nochi mallanun maumi dullyoyo_  
_Gudae mami dullyoyo sesangi dung dollyodo himdun sarangirado_  
_You are my love, you are my soul_

Tak terasa, airmataku telah menetes dengan sendirinya. Ku seka airmataku yang menetes sedikit dipipiku ketika mendengar nada dering ponselku. Kuraih ponsel yang berada di dashboard dan tatapan heranku saat membaca nama si penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponselku itu._  
_

_' So Young noona...'_

Dengan segera kutekan tombol hijau, aku sangat penasaran ada apa sebenarnya noonanya Jaejoong itu menelponku. Awalnya aku beranggapan pasti ia akan memaki - makiku atas apa yang telah kulakukan kepada maknae kesayangan mereka itu. Kedelapan noona itu sangat menyayangi maknaenya, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghukumku, aku terima.

" Yeboseyo, Yunho.." kudengar suara Soo Young noona disebrang sana.

" Ne Youngie noona, waeyo?"

" Ehmm...begini, sebelumnya aku mohon maaf, ini karena Jongie.."

" Jongie? Jongie wae noona? katakan noona, dia tidak apa - apa kan?"

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan suara panikku ketika suara Youngie noona yang tampak canggung, menyebutkan nama Jongie, orang yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan.

" Gwaenchana, hanya saja uri Jongie, ehm..."

" Jongie wae noona?"

Aku benar - benar tak sabar ketika Soo Young noona yang terkesan ragu - ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku begitu penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan boojae ku.

" Ahh, aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku hanya menyampaikan keinginan Jongie sekarang, tiba - tiba ia memaksaku untuk menghubungimu, ia ingin bertemu denganmu Yun..."

'...'

Aku tertegun ketika mendengar kata - kata Soo Young noona barusan yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong ingin bertemu denganku? benarkah? aku terdiam sejenak, sampai suara Soo Young noona disebrang sana membuyarkan pikiranku.

" Yunho ah...kau masih disana? umm, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa, karena be..."

" Aku akan segera tiba disana noona, katakan pada Jongie, tunggu aku lima jam kedepan."

" Ne, gomawo Yunho ah."

Segera kupotong kalimat Soo Young noona yang beranggapan aku tak akan menyanggupi permintaan Boojaeku. Kukatakan aku akan segera datang dalam waktu lima jam lagi, karena saat ini aku hampir mencapai Seoul. Setelah menutup ponselku, segera kuputar arah mobilku kembali menuju Chungnam, kulirik jam dipergelangan tanganku, jam dua lewat, berarti kalau tidak ada halangan aku akan tiba di Chungnam sekitar pukul tujuh malam, dan masih ada sisa waktu untuk kembali ke Seoul, karena besok pagi aku sudah harus berada di bandara, masalah tidur, aku bisa melakukannya didalam pesawat besok, yang penting aku harus menemui ' my other half ' itu secepatnya.

_**Yunho Pov End**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak gelisah, masih berada didalam kamarnya, sedangkan tangannya terus menggenggam ponselnya, sebentar - sebentar diliriknya layar ponsel tersebut seperti sedang menunggu ponsel itu berbunyi, entah nada pesan atau nada panggil, namun nampaknya apa yang diharapkannya tak juga terjadi, ditatapnya jam didinding kamarnya, pukul enam sore, detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat ketika menyadari hari sudah semakin sore, itu berarti Yunho akan tiba dalam waktu satu jam lagi.

_' Satu jam lagi, kenapa jantungku seperti mau meloncat keluar ya...ahhh...' _Jaejoong berkata dalam hati, sembari melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca besar seukuran dirinya yang berada didalam kamarnya. Dirapikannya sedikit rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, tiba - tiba ia ingat sesuatu, ' hmm...dimana yah...' bibir cherry merahnya menggumamkan sesuatu sepertinya ia sedang mencari - cari sesuatu diatas meja rias tak jauh dari kaca besar itu.

' Ahh...ini dia..' Oh ternyata sebuah jepit rambut kecil yang dicarinya dari tadi, segera ia kembali menghadapkan dirinya didepan kaca, dan Jaejoong dengan mudahnya menjepit poninya yang sudah mulai panjang itu kearah belakang. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat kalau Yunnienya sangat suka jika ia menjepit rambutnya menggunakan hair clip.

_Hitori demo heikisante,_

_iikikase nagara_

_Jibun ni uso wo tsuite_

Ditolehnya ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya tadi, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi segera disambarnya ponsel tersebut, dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk, sedikit agak kecewa ketika mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

_' Chullie hyung, hhh..mau apa dia..' _sedikit mendesah saat ia nama yang tertera diponselnya, kemudian mulai membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_From : Heenim_

_Heh! uke pabbo! kudengar Yunho tengah _

_berada di Chungnam? apakah ia menemuimu?_

' Ihh dasar cinderella cerewet! enak saja ngatain aku pabbo,huh..' Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah selesai membaca pesan dari heechul tersebut, dan mulai membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Heenim_

_Mollayo hyung, sampai sekarang belum sampai juga._

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong ketika membalas pesan dari Heechul tersebut, ia memang agak takut dengan cinderella jutek tersebut apabila ia mengetahui Yunho sudah menemuinya, pasalnya sudah beberapa kali namja cantik bermata belo itu memperingatkannya untuk tidak usah menemui Yunho dulu. Kembali terdengar nada pesan dari ponselnya, Jaejoong sudah menduga pasti balasan pesan dari Heechul lagi.

_From : Heenim_

_Kalau saja ia berani menemuimu, akan kuratakan gigi beruang pabbo itu!_

_Wiheomhae! ( awas! )_

Melihat balasan pesan terakhir dari Heechul, Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan salivanya dan merutuki cinderella itu dalam hatinya, '_ Yah, sadis amat, pantas saja Hankyung hyung tidak tahan, sampai melarikan diri ke Cina..hhhh..'_

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan senyumnya, ia benar - benar sangat mengenal sosok Heechul yang kalau bicara suka seenaknya sendiri, namun dibalik sifat semena - menanya itu tersimpan sifat yang sangat perhatian, tulus, dan tidak pernah sungkan untuk membantu sahabat - sahabatnya jika sedang kesusahan. Heechul merupakan sahabat Yunho saat pertama kali mereka di karantina di SM Entertainment, bahkan ia dulu pernah cemburu kepada Heechul karena terlalu dekat dengan Yunho, namun sekarang, seiring berjalannya waktu, Heechul adalah satu - satunya anggota Super Junior yang masih sering bertemu dirinya, hanya untuk sekedar jalan bareng.

Jongie ah! tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu berbarengan dengan suara Soo Young noona membuyarkan lamunannya seketika, cepat - cepat dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu, Soo Young noona telah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Jongie, sepertinya Yunho telah tiba, cepatlah kau temui dia dipekarangan, aku takut Sun Hee dan Suk Jin eonnie sebentar lagi pulang, setelah itu cepat - cepatlah suruh Yunho segera pulang, arrasso?"

" Ne, noona, eh aku ganti baju dulu eoh?"

" Ani, tidak usah, begitu saja, ppali!"

" Keunde,.." ( tapi..)

" Paliwa Jongie ahh, aku tak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian ketahuan Sun Hee eonnie!"

" Ne.. .."

Jaejoong tampaknya begitu gugup ketika mengetahui dari Soo Young noona bahwa Yunho baru saja tiba, dan menyuruhnya menemuinya dipekarangan rumah saja, sebab ia takut Sun Hee dan Suk Jin sebentar lagi akan pulang bekerja, mereka takut karena sebelumnya Sun Hee sudah memperingati Soo Young agar mengawasi Jaejoong agar tidak berhubungan dulu dengan Yunho meskipun lewat telepon juga, karena mereka mengira Yunho telah pulang ke Seoul dan akan berangkat ke Jepang besok. Soo Young tak dapat membayangkan jika kedua eonnienya itu mendapati Yunho kembali ke Chungnam dan bertemu Jaejoong kembali.

Tanpa menyia -nyiakan waktu yang semakin sempit, Jaejoong segera menghambur ke pekarangan rumahnya. Ketika tiba di teras rumahnya, perlahan ia menghentikan langkahnya, benar dilihatnya mobil Audi Yunho yang baru saja berhenti dipekarangan rumahnya yang cukup luas itu, ketika pintu mobil itu perlahan mulai terbuka, disusul munculnya sosok tampan yang penampilannya cukup berantakan? bayangkan saja, ia sudah melakukan perjalanan selama lebih kurang enam belas jam ( itung sendiri yak..), baju yang melekat hanya satu - satu yang tengah dipakainya sekarang ini, yaitu kemeja yang kancing - kancingnya telah terlepas semua ( akibat amukan Jaejoong pagi tadi ), rambut dan muka yang sedikit acak - acakan, mengingat sampai saat ini ia sama sekali belum menyentuh kamar mandi walaupun hanya untuk sekedar cuci muka saja.

Jaejoong yang menyadari perjalanan Yunho yang sangat memakan waktu dan tenaga itu, semakin merasa menyesal saat melihat wajah tampan yang masih tampak memerah bekas tamparan bertubi - tubinya pagi tadi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera menghambur kearah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan ragu - ragu dari kejauhan.

Brukkk!

Bunyi benturan dari tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang menabrak tubuh kekar Yunho, setelah berlarian kearah Yunho kini kedua tubuh namja yang masih saling mencintai itu telah menyatu, mereka tengah berpelukan erat, ditengah pekarangan luas kediaman keluarga Kim. Soo Young dan Ah Young yang memperhatikan adegan romantis tersebut dari kejauhan dari dalam ruang tamu mereka, hanya dapat mengeleng - gelengkan kepala saja, pasalnya baru pagi tadi keadaan maknae mereka itu begitu terguncang, ketakutan dan marah, kini telah berubah 180 derajat.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan erat, Jaejoong melepas pelukannya tanpa menjauhkan jarak sedikitpun, ditatapnya wajah tampan yang masih memerah dan dirabanya kedua pipi Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Yun ah...bogoshippo, gwaenchana? mianheyo...pasti sakit sekali eoh?"

" Gwaenchanayo boo, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, mianheyo? apa yang sudah kuterima tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kulakukan, mianhe boo, mianhe...hiks.."

Yunho tak dapat membendung airmatanya tatkala mendengar penyesalan Jaejoong yang dinilainya sangat berlebihan, sehingga membuatnya sangat malu dan teramat menyesal atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada separuh jiwanya itu. Keduanya pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Boo, Neorul hangsang saranghal goya." *aku ( janji ) akan selalu mencintaimu.

" Ne, arrasseo, nado saranghae Yun.."

Sepertinya kebahagian YunJae couple malam itu, tidak akan bertahan lama pemirsah, karena...

JONGIE! MASUK!

" S-sun Hee n-noona..."

" MASUK KATAKU!"

Ternyata selagi Yunho dan Jaejoong terlarut dalam pelukan erat mereka, telah hadir kedua sosok noona Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba dan menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan tatapan iritasi, bayangan akan cerita Soo young dan pengakuan maknae mereka sendiri yang telah menceritakan penganiayaan yang dilakukan namja Jung terhadap Jaejoong, telah membuat kedua noona Jaejoong ini serta merta naik darah ketika mengetahui Yunho telah kembali dan menemui maknae mereka lagi. Namun mereka juga belum mengetahui kalau hal tersebut Jaejoonglah yang menginginkannya ( untuk bertemu Yunho ).

" Noona, kumohon berilah kami waktu sebentar, ka..."

" APALAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN JUNG YUNHO! TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MENYIKSA URI MAKNAE?"

" Noona! noona jangan berkata keras kepada Yunnie! ini semua..."

" Suk Jin, bawa maknae pabbo ini kedalam, sepertinya otaknya ini sudah digelapkan oleh cinta matinya dengan si Jung ini! sehingga tidak dapat berpikiran waras lagi...CEPAT BAWA DIA MASUK!"

" Aniya noona, hiks..jebbal, Jongie mohon, besok Yunnie berangkat, Jongie mohon sebentar saja biarkan kami bicara, hiks.."

Tampak Jaejoong sangat ketakutan sekali, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat Sun Hee noona, noona tertua keduanya setelah Jin Hee noona itu kelihatan sangat murka sekali, ia semakin takut ketika Sun Hee menyuruh Suk Jin untuk membawanya masuk, ia menyembunyikan badannya dibelakang Yunho sedangkan jari jemari mereka bertaut dengan erat agar jarak mereka tidak terpisah.

Melihat Jaejoong yang malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya kebelakang badan Yunho, semakin membuat Sun Hee iritasi dibuatnya, ia berjalan mendekati pasangan kekasih sesama jenis itu dan berhenti tepat didepan Yunho, sedikit ditengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan namja bermarga Jung yang memiliki postur sangat tinggi itu.

" Jung Yunho ketahuilah, kau telah membuat kami sangat kecewa atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap uri maknae, selama ini kau sendiri tahu bahwa kami, noona - noona Jaejoong selalu mendukung apa yang menjadi keinginan kalian berdua.."

'...'

Yunho hanya dapat terdiam saat Sun Hee mulai bersuara dengan nada dingin, dengan mata yang tajam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Jaejoong yang berada dibelakangnya masih terus terisak. Kembali Sun Hee menyambung ucapan datarnya.

" Kau pun tahu keluarga kami selalu mendukung hubungan kalian, hubungan yang bahkan tak pernah mendapat dukungan sedikitpun dari keluargamu sendiri!"

" Noona, cukup, hiks..."

DIAM!

Bentakan keras yang berasal dari mulut Sun Hee cukup membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak ketakutan, semakin dieratkan tautan jemarinya pada jemari Yunho yang saat ini hanya terdiam mendengar kata - kata Sun Hee. Sedangkan Soo Young dan Ah Young kini telah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Soo Young pun tampak tertunduk, Sun Hee pasti akan meminta pertanggung jawabannya yang telah lengah mengawasi sang maknae.

" Dan kau maknae pabbo! entah apa yang sudah diberikannya kepadamu, sehingga membuatmu begitu mencintainya sampai membutakan otak dan pikiran warasmu! ratusan perhiasan mahal? apartemen? mobil - mobil mewah? SADARKAH KAU SUDAH MENJUAL TUBUHMU KEPADANYA HAH?"

" ANDWAE NOONA! CUKUP! hiks...hikss...hhuuuu..."

" Noona, jebbalyo, jangan menganggap Jongie seperti itu, aku memberikannya semua, karena memang aku mencintainya, Juseyo.."

" TAHU APA KAU TENTANG CINTA? KALAU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA, KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYAKITINYA!"

Kembali Yunho hanya dapat terdiam, dan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong dipelukkannya yang kini tengah menangis meraung - raung mendengar ucapan Sun Hee noona yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

" Jung Yunho! sebaiknya kau segera pergi, bukankah kau harus berangkat ke Jepang besok? uruslah dulu pekerjaanmu."

" Arrasso noona, tapi izinkanlah kami berbicara sebentar saja, jebbal.."

" Kurasa tak ada lagi yang mesti kalian bicarakan, anggap saja hubunganmu dan Jongie sudah berakhir disini.."

Mendengar ucapan tajam dari mulut Sun Hee noona tersebut, sontak membuat dada Yunho merasa sesak dan sakit yang teramat sangat, perlahan dicobanya untuk melepaskan pelukan erat Jaejoong ditubuhnya. Dilepaskannya tangan Jaejoong perlahan yang melingkari pinggangnya, ditatapnya kedua mata doe yang dibanjiri airmata itu.

" Boo, zutto anata o aishiteru, o daiji ni, onegai shimasu.." ( aku sangat mencintaimu, tolong jaga dirimu..)

" Yyun...hmmpph...eungghh...mmpphh.."

" JONGIE! Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! hentikan!"

Ketiga pasang mata milik noonadeul Jaejoong saat ini tengah terbelalak lebar, bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka tengah menyaksikan siaran langsung bertemunya bibir sang maknae dengan bibir namja Jung yang tadinya hendak melepaskan tautan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya, namun Jaejoong malah menyambar bibirnya tanpa diduganya sama sekali, membuat bentakan keras dari bibir Sun Hee noona yang tidak dihiraukan kedua namja yang benar - benar sangat merindukan itu.

Menyadari teriakannya tak digubris sama sekali, membuat Sun Hee bergerak mendekati pasangan Yunjae yang masih menikmati tautan bibir mereka, namun hentakan keras tangan Sun Hee yang menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong mau tak mau menyebabkan mereka harus mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

" LEPAS! DASAR PABBO! Bisa - bisanya kalian melakukan ini didepan kami hah! masuklah Jongie! dan kau Jung! pergilah, urusan kita belum selesai, sepulang dari Jepang, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu dihadapan keluarga Kim!"

Kini Sun Hee tengah kesusahan melepaskan tangan sang maknae yang masih dengan setia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yunho, ditarik- tariknya, dipukul - pukulnya tangan Jaejoong agar melepaskan tautannya, namun sulit bagi Sun Hee yang tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga kedua namja tersebut.

" Yah kalian! kenapa diam saja! cepat bantu aku, bawa maknae pabbo ini menjauh dari sini."

Mendengar perintah dari Sun Hee, sontak ketiga noona Jaejoong yang yang lain turut membantu Sun Hee untuk memisahkan YunJae.

" Shireo noona, jebbal, hiks...Yyun...huuuu.."

Akhirnya dengan susah payah dan diwarnai isakan sedih sang maknae, ketiga noona Jaejoong kini tengah menggiring? maknae mereka itu menjauh dari tempat itu masuk kekediaman mereka, meninggalkan Yunho dan Sun Hee yang masih berdiri berhadapan.

" Pulanglah Jung Yunho, pikirkanlah cara yang tepat, untuk memulihkan kepercayaan kami kepadamu, jika kau benar - benar mencintai uri maknae."

" Ne noona, jeongmal kamsahamnida, aku mohon diri, aku akan kembali lagi kesini menjemput Jongie, setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

" Terserah.."

Akhirnya Yunho membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sun Hee, dan berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk menjemput Boojaenya, tetapi hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh sang noona. Perlahan mobil Audi hitam itu semakin menjauh dari kediaman Kim sebelum akhirnya benar - benar hilang dari pandangan. Sun Hee hanya dapat mendesah pendek, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut.

Sun Hee menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki ruang tamu keluarga kim itu, dilihatnya ketiga dongsaengnya yang tengah menenangkan sang maknae yang masih terisak akibat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, atau mungkin saja karena sikapnya yang terlalu keras tadi membuat maknaenya sangat terpukul. Perlahan didekatinya sang makne yang kini sedang berada dipelukan Soo Young yang tengah membujuknya agar berhenti menangis, ditariknya perlahan lengan kecil sang maknae agar merubah posisinya bersandar dibahunya. Menyadari itu, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut akan tetapi ia tak menolak dan menurut saja, sehingga posisinya kini tengah bersandar dibahu Sun Hee yang juga tengah membelai rambut hitamnya dengan sayang, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu, Sun Hee noona yang penuh amarah.

" Jongie ah, noona mempunyai alasan mengapa bersikap keras tadi, noona hanya ingin uri maknae dihargai oleh orang yang dicintainya..."

" Tapi noona, Yunnie sudah menyesali perbuatannya, hiks.."

" Ne, aku tahu, namun kita harus tetap menguji seberapa seriusnya ia dalam berhubungan denganmu, dan seberapa besar cintanya ia kepada uri maknae.."

'...'

" Tapi uri maknae benar - benar pabbo, malah main sambar bibirnya saja, huh.."

" Noona.."

Jaejoong tampak malu dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat Sun Hee menyinggung ciuman yang dilakukannya tadi, perlahan ia mulai menerima semua perkataan Sun Hee yang memang benar adanya.

" Pabbo maknae! dan sudah berapa kali noona peringatkan, berpakaianlah yang sopan, apalagi kalau menemui namja Jung mesum itu! untung aku segera datang, kalau tidak, mungkin jahitan di butt mu itu akan bertambah.."

" Yah! noona!"

Kini suara Jaejoong yang protes dengan perkataan noona keduanya itu barusan yang menyindir penampilannya sekarang, bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran sehingga sebagian bahu dan dadanya yang seputih susu itu terekspos lebar, dan bagian bawahnya memakai celana jeans pendek robek - robek yang mengekspos hampir seluruh pahanya. Belum lagi dirambutnya bertengger jepit rambut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu. Hal tersebut membuat sang maknae mengerucutkan bibir poutnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, dengan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya. Melihat tingkah lucu sang maknae, membuat keempat noonanya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang baru tiba dikamarnya, setelah menutup pintu, tiba - tiba matanya tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur, lampu led nya tampak menyala, menandakan adanya pesan masuk, segera ia beranjak menuju ponsel kesayangannya tersebut dan mulai memeriksa layarnya. Senyum manis terpasang dengan sendirinya saat membaca pesan yang rupanya sudah sejak tadi dikirim oleh siapa lagi, kalau tak lain dan tak bukan si namja Jung itu.

_From : My lovely Yunnie_

_Boo, haengbokhaeyo, ( aku bahagia ) gomawo ne?_

_Saranghae_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dibalasnya pesan tersebut, untuk seterusnya terjadilah saling berbalas pesan melalui ponsel mereka.

_To : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Nado Haengbokhaeyo Yun ah, gomawo? wae?_

_Nado Saranghae_

_From : My lovely Yunnie  
_

_Gomawo poppo ne boo...^^  
_

_Saranghae  
_

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah, ternyata Yunho berterimakasih atas ciuman yang diberikannya tadi._  
_

_To : My lovely Yunnie  
_

_Ne, tapi aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu!  
_

_buttku masih sangat sakit tahu! banyak syarat yang  
_

_harus kau penuhi!  
_

_From : My Lovely Yunnie  
_

_Arrasso, apapun akan kulakukan, boo..  
_

_aku telpon sekarang ya, angkat telponnya!  
_

_Saranghae  
_

Senyum tersungging manis dibibir Jaejoong saat membaca pesan terakhir, dari Yunnienya itu, buru - buru ditekannya tombol kembali agar layar touchscreen tersebut kembali ke tampilan awal dan menunggu nada dering yang masuk sebagai tanda panggilan dari Yunho. Tak lama nada dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, tanpa menunggu lagi langsung ditekannya tombol 'ok'._  
_

" Ne, Yun.."

" Boo, aku benar - benar khawatir, apa benar, ehm..masih sakit?" terdengar nada khawatir Yunho diseberang sana.

" Ne, jahitannya sepertinya cukup banyak.."

" Gomen boo, gomen nasai, apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kuberikan, asal dapat membalas apa yang sudah kuperbuat.."

Kali ini suara Yunho dengan nada penyesalan yang mendalam, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia sekali, boojae nya kini sudah dapat menerimanya dan berbicara dengannya, walaupun penuh dengan resiko, karena ia sekarang dalam keadaan menyetir di perjalanannya kembali lagi ke Seoul.

" Jinjja, apapun?"

" Ne, boo apapun..asal kau memaafkanku..'

" Umm, nanti belikan Jongie satu set kalung beserta cincin dan gelangnya, di toko perhiasan langgananku di Jepang ne?"

" Kubelikan kau sepuluh set, boo..."

" Aku mau buka restoran Jepang dikawasan Cheongdam.."

" Akan kubukakan sepuluh restoran diseluruh Korea, boo.."

" Jinjja?"

" Kapan aku pernah bohong kepadamu, hmm?"

" Ne, aku percaya, umm..."

" Apalagi boo, katakanlah.."

" Aku tengah memikirkan untuk membuka cabang Coffee Cojjee di Chungnam, boleh Yun?"

" Tentu saja, akan kubukakan cabang toko kopi mu bukan hanya di Chungnam, tapi diperbagai daerah di Korea.."

" Ahh Yunnie baik sekali...saranghae.." -_-' ampun umma, matrenya keluar deh...

" Hanya untukmu boo, nado saranghae..ada lagi?"

" Ehm, ini permintaanku yang terakhir..."

" Apa itu?"

" Yun ah, kau kan tahu, buttku masih sakit, umm...jadi,,,"

" Jadi apa boo? kau mau kubawa berobat keluar negeri?"

" Aniya, bukan itu, hehehe..."

" Jadi apa boo,..katakanlah, jangan membuatku penasaran."

" Sekembali Yunnie dari Jepang, aku mau.."

" Mau apa boo..."

" Aku mau jadi SEME.."

" MWO? SEME? ANDWAE BOO.."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW!**

**for story update, follow my twitter**

** peya_ok**

.

.

.

.

.

Yun : Thor! kok pada kejam semua deh, aku rela ditampar boojae

dicaci maki noona, jadi UKE? oh no...plis thor, gak ada pilihan laen kek.

Me : Udah, lu diem aja, yang penting NC kan? *kedip2

Yun : NC sih oke, tapi jangan dibawah donk, gue kan SEME sejati thor..*beareyes

JJ : Horee, akhirnya jadi seme juga...*loncatloncat

Yun : Boo, inget kodrat donk boo..

Me : Chap depan end chap ne...*ngibritDikejerYunpaPakeGolok 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M ( NC-21 )

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), NC 21, YADONG,jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pairing**

Yunjae

MinFood

**Other Cast**

Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul, Jaejoong's sisters

.

.

Anneyong,

Saya curcol dulu sebentar ne?

Sebenarnya end chap LOVE HURT ini sudah saya posting setelah chap 1 - 7 ff ini dihapus oleh pihak ffn. Jadi sewaktu saya merepost ff ini kembali terpaksa bagian end chap yang sudah sya publish tempo hari, saya hapus dulu, karena bila tidak saya hapus ceritanya akan terasa hambar dong, masa end chapnya sudah duluan di posting. Masuk akal kan? (bilang iya dong... :P)

Baiklah, semoga ending dari LOVE HURT yang sekuat tenaga pada awalrencananya akan saya buat bergenre angst, ternyata saya gagal total pemirsah, ujung - ujungnya malah jadi humor yang (lagi - lagi) gagal juga...hiks, mian ya kalo gak memuaskan. :D yang pasti reviewnya selalu ditunggu..^^

At last...

Yorobeun, saranghaeyo..

.

Happy Reading, keep giving me your reviews...

dozo...

.

.

**_All Chaps Summary_**

.

**_ Sifat over posesif Jung Yunho kepada Kim Jaejoong yang berakhir menjadi tindak kekerasan dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukannya kepada Jaejoong, dan ironisnya lagi, perbuatan biadab itu dilakukannya didepan kedua dongsaeng mereka Yoochun dan Junsu. Penyesalan Yunho kini sudah terlambat, setelah Kim Jaejoong mengalami trauma Fisik dan Psikisnya. Ditengah usahanya untuk memperoleh maaf dari sang kekasih, Yunho harus menghadapi berbagai kesulitan, diantaranya, menghadapi noona - noonanya Jaejoong, menerima sifat Jaejoong yang selalu berubah - ubah tidak dapat ditebak, dan permintaan - permintaan 'aneh' dari Jaejoong._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_._

_" Ehm, ini permintaanku yang terakhir..."_

_" Apa itu?"_

_" Yun ah, kau kan tahu, buttku masih sakit, umm...jadi,,,"_

_" Jadi apa boo? kau mau kubawa berobat keluar negeri?"_

_" Aniya, bukan itu, hehehe..."_

_" Jadi apa boo,..katakanlah, jangan membuatku penasaran."_

_" Sekembali Yunnie dari Jepang, aku mau.."_

_" Mau apa boo..."_

_" Aku mau jadi SEME.."_

_" MWO? SEME? ANDWAE BOO.."_

.

.

.

.

**LOVE HURT**

.

.

.

.

" Yunnie tidak mau ya? ya sudah, tidak usah bertemu Jongie lagi!"

" Bukan begitu boo..aku..ehm.." Yunho tergagap sembari mencari - cari alasan yang tepat.

" Aku apa? kalau tidak mau ya sudah!" kesal sicantik disebrang sana.

" Ani boo..aku hanya takut nanti tidak dapat memuaskanmu...hehehehe.." elak Yunho setelah berpikir keras mencari alasan yang tepat.

" Tidak menerima alasan! mau atau tidak? atau Yunnie mau buttnya dijahit juga seperti milikku hah?"

" Andwae boo...shireo.." Yunho tampak semakin horor dengan suara ancaman dari seberang sana.

" Jadi Yunnie mau kan bertukar posisi?"

" N-ne boo, hanya demi kata maafmu boo...hhhh.." akhirnya suara lemas Yunho terdengar sangat pelan dari seberang sana.

" Bagus, oh ya satu lagi..."

" Apa itu, boo? asal jangan berhubungan dengan butt lagi boo.."

" Ani Yun, itu..ehm..kemarin aku bertemu Chunnie di MBC AWARDS, aku mau dibelikan mobil seperti mobil barunya Chunnie ya Yun?"

" Mobil apa itu boo?"

" Roll Royce keluaran baru warna putih Yun..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan doe eyesnya seakan Yunho dapat melihatnya dari seberang sana.

" kalau kubelikan, kita bertukar posisi lagi, otte?"

" ANI! kan Yunnie sudah menyetujuinya tadi, ya su..."

" Ne..ne bo...hhhh...kapan kau ingin mobilnya? akan kutelpon dealer mobil langganan kita." dengan cepat Yunho kembali menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong akan mobil mewah yang harganya selangit itu.

" Nanti saja, sekembali Yunnie dari Jepang saja, gomawo Yunnie chagiya, aishiteru.."

Klik...

Tanpa persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya diseberang sana, Jaejoong langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa perasaan.

" Hihihihi...bagaimana ya kalau Yunnie dibawah.." Kontan wajah Jaejoong saat itu menjadi merah sempurna, ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sedangkan bibirnya masih mengeluarkan tawa halus ketika membayangkan seperti apa nantinya jika Yunho yang manly sedunia akhirat itu berada dibawahnya. Sementara orang yang sedang ditertawakan Jaejoong tersebut, tengah meratapi nasib buruknya saat itu...

" Boo, aku tak masalah kau buat bangkrut, toh dengan mudah aku dapat mengumpulkan uang yang banyak, tapi memintaku manjadi UKE, itu membuat harga diriku sebagai SEME sejati akan ternoda, bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu, aishh...aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apalagi kalau kedua makhluk evil itu tahu, habis aku ditertawakan si cinderella cerewet dan monster food itu...argghhh..."

Yunho menggeram keras saat memikirkan hal yang tidak - tidak apabila ia menjadi UKEnya Jaejoong nantinya, dijambaknya kasar rambutnya sendiri tanda ia sangat frustasi. Ia sungguh menyesali kebodohannya yang telah melakukan hal yang biadab terhadap Jaejoong tempo hari.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian saat Yunnie mendatangi Jaejoong dan keempat noonanya itu. Tentu saja telah seminggu pula Yunho beserta sang maknae berada di Jepang, itu berarti seminggu lagi mereka akan pulang kembali ke Seoul. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang mereka jalani sehubungan dengan promo album terbaru mereka.

Hari ini mereka ada waktu senggang sedikit, jadi Yunho mengajak Changmin untuk menemaninya ketoko perhiasan langganan Jaejoong di kota Tokyo tersebut. Changmin mendadak horor ketika melihat hyung yang diingatnya tidak terlalu menyukai memakai perhiasan itu, tampak seperti kesetanan membeli perhiasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu.

Dilihatnya dari tempat duduknya saat ini Yunho yang dengan antusias sedang menunjuk - nunjuk perhiasan yang akan dibelinya, terhitung sudah beberapa set perhiasan lengkap didaftar belanjanya. Changmin yang menemani saat itu, hanya duduk di sofa toko tersebut, dan jangan lupa, sambil bercumbu dengan para kekasihya yang dibelinya saat diperjalanan menuju ke toko itu.

" Yah hyung! kau ini mau membeli atau merampok perhiasan hah? belanjamu seperti orang kesetanan saja...ckckckck.."

Changmin sedikit memprotes hyungnya itu saat melihat Yunho telah memilih beberapa set perhiasan di toko tersebut, sampai - sampai takoyaki yang sedang berada digenggamannya lupa dimasukkan kemulutnya, karena ia sibuk terpana akan aktifitas 'memborong' Yunho ditoko itu.

" Tidak usah banyak protes! kau cukup duduk manis bersama kekasihmu itu!" jawab Yunho dari meja etalase tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari perhiasan - perhiasan yang berada didalam etalase tersebut.

" Yunho san, kami sudah menghubungi Jaejoong san, ia sudah memberikan ukuran untuk cincinnya, sebenarnya kami masih menyimpan ukurannya, tapi takut ada perubahan, jadi sebaiknya kami menelponnya kembali."

Changmin kini mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara pemilik toko yang langsung turun tangan melayani Yunho saat itu, sebelumnya Yunho menanyakan apakah mereka masih menyimpan ukuran cincin yang biasa dibeli Jaejoong ditoko itu. Changmin semakin menajamkan telinganya setelah mendengar nama hyung cantiknya disebut - sebut, tentu saja pemilik toko tersebut menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

" Sejak kapan kau suka memakai perhiasan dari cincin sampai kalung lengkap, kecuali untuk keperluan manggung saja hyung, sepertinya kau akan menyogok Jaejoong hyung yah? kalau memang itu tujuanmu, kalau cuma perhiasan saja tak akan mempan hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan, ummaku itu seleranya tinggi loh, kalau kau tidak sanggup membiayainya, kau bakalan kalah dengan ahjussi ahjussi kaya yang gosipnya sedang mendekati Jaejoong hyung.."

" YAH MAKNAE! tutup mulutmu! kalau saja mereka mengerti bahasamu, sudah kusumpal mulutmu dengan perhiasan - perhiasan ini, huh! lagian siapa ahjussi itu hah? mau mati dia ya?"

" Ummm...kasih tau gak ya..."

" Yah! pabbo! sudah diam saja! tidak tahu orang lagi sibuk."

Tampaknya Yunho merasa menyesal telah mengajak Changmin menemaninya ketoko tersebut, karena setelah mendengar nama Jaejoong tadi, maknaenya itu tidak berhenti mengolok - oloknya terus sedari tadi, bahkan sampai membuatnya cemburu, untung saja mereka berbicara memakai bahasa Korea, sehingga orang - orang yang berada ditoko tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran perhiasan -perhiasan pesanan Jaejoong ditoko tersebut, Yunho dan Changmin bergegas kembali ke Hotel mereka, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tak henti - hentinya Changmin mengolok - olok Yuhno yang rela bangkrut demi boojaenya itu.

.

_sementara di Chungnam tempat kediaman keluarga Kim..._

.

Ruang keluarga yang cukup besar itu tampak riuh, dikarenakan keluarga besar Kim tengah berkumpul diruangan tersebut, mereka tengah menikmati waktu sore mereka dengan minum teh dan beraneka makanan - makanan kecil yang tersedia diatas meja makan yang tak jauh dari ruang tersebut. Tampak Jaejoong tengah bermain dengan keponakan balitanya, ia kelihatan akrab dengan dua bocah balita tersebut, pasalnya mereka sudah sangat merindukan pamannya tersebut, karena jarang bertemu dengan paman mereka yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya selama ini. Sudah dari kemarin kedua orang tu Jaejoong kembali dari Seoul bersama Kim Mikyung noona ketiga Jaejoong yang juga seorang artis Korea. Bergabung juga bersama mereka saat itu, Jin Hee, Yoo Soon, dan Min Kyung noona pertama, kelima dan keenam Jaejoong.

Saat ini keluarga Kim tengah menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan selain pada hari natal. Bahkan Jaejoongpun bersemangat memasakkan tteobokki andalannya yang sangat disukai oleh seluruh keluarganya karena rasanya yang begitu lezat. Dalam hati Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat was - was apabila Sun Hee noona tiba - tiba memberitahu tentang masalahnya itu, ia hanya tak ingin kehangatan yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini akan sirna gara - gara Sun Hee menceritakannya. Namun hingga malam beranjak, dan ketiga noona Jaejoong telah dijemput oleh suaminya pulang kerumah masing - masing, Sun Hee tak juga membuka mulutnya mengenai masalahnya tersebut. Hingga malam itu Jaejoong mendatangi noona keduanya itu kekamarnya.

" Noona, ehm...Jongie...'

" Ne, aku tahu, Jongie pasti mau bertanya mengenai masalahmu dengan si Jung itu kan?"

" Eh, i-iya noona, noona mengatakan kepada Yunnie untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya didepan keluarga Kim, mengapa noona tidak mengatakannya tadi, sewaktu Jin Hee, Yoo Soon dan Minkyung noona masih disini tadi?"

" Memangnya Jongie mau kalau noona mengatakannya, hmm?"

" Aniya noona, eh...tapi Jongie terserah noona saja, eh t-tapi, kalau bisa tidak usah dikatakan saja, hehehe..."

" Kenapa? buttmu sudah tidak sakit lagi eoh? secepat itu kau melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya...Jongie, noona tahu kau sangat mencintai beruang Jung itu, apa ia menjanjikan sesuatu agar Jongie memaafkannya?"

" Eh..b-bisa dibilang begitu.."

" Katakan..."

" Eh, a-nu noona, sebenarnya Jongie memberinya beberapa syarat, hehehe..."

Jaejoong tampak sangat gugup ketika menghadapi noonanya yang satu ini, padahal Sun Hee menanggapi cerita Jaejoong sembari sibuk didepan Laptopnya mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang dibawanya kerumah, dengan suara datarnya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari layar didepannya, ia menanggapi dengan santai setiap perkataan maknaenya yang saat ini tengah gugup setengah mati dibuatnya.

" Syarat apa memangnya?" kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Sun Hee mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar didepannya, ia menatap sang maknae dengan alis yang ditautkan, heran.

" Jongie, meminta Yunnie mengabulkan beberapa permintaan Jongie.."

" Apa itu?" kali ini Sun Hee telah kembali menatap layar laptopnya, meneruskan pekerjaannya.

" Jongie minta dibuatkan restoran Jepang, dan cabang Coffe Cojje di Chungnam, dan Yunnie juga berjanji membelikan sepuluh set perhiasan ditoko langganan Jongie di Jepang, dan setelah tiba dari Jepang Yunnie akan membelikan Mobil baru untuk Jongie.."

" MWO? Kau gila maknae! sebanyak apa uang beruangmu itu! itu namanya pemerasan tahu...hhhh..."

Mendengar celotehan sang maknae yang dengan santainya menyebutkan semua syarat - syaratnya itu, membuat Sun Hee membuka mulut dan kedua matanya sebesar - besarnya secara bersamaan.

" Tapi Yunnie menyanggupinya noona, malahan Yunnie berjanji akan membukakan sepuluh cabang restoran dan toko kopi Jongie..."

" Sekaya itukah namja Jung itu eoh?" jerit tertahan Sun Hee, ketika mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong Lebih lanjut.

" Ne, noona, Yunnie kan bekerja sangat keras, ia juga memiliki saham terbesar di SM, belum lagi kontrak - kontrak iklannya."

" Jadi uangmu kau apakan? Jongiekan memiliki penghasilan yang tidak sedikit juga ne?"

" Uang Jongie, yah Jongie tabung noona, karena semua keperluan Jongie semua yang menanggung Yunnie, bahkan tatto - tatto Jongiepun, Yunnie yang bayar, hehehe..."

" Aigoo Jongie, pantas saja sewaktu noona menonton Yunnie di acara talk show, ia tahu semua harga - harga tatto, padahal dia tidak memiliki tatto sama sekali, hhhhh..."

" Jadi noona masih ingin mengatakannya kepada umma dan appa?" *puppy eyes mode on.

" hhh..kau pikir noona ini bodoh ya? kalau noona katakan, tentu saja Appa tak akan tinggal diam, bisa - bisa kedua keluarga Kim dan Jung akan berperang, noona hanya menggertak beruang itu saja waktu itu, dan hebatnya lagi, ia berjani menjemputmu nanti, benar - benar besar sekali nyalinya..."

" Ne noona, Yunnie memang seperti itu, bertanggung jawab, hanya saja, sewaktu kejadian itu, sifat cemburunya yang sangat besar terhadap Jongie tak bisa dikuasainya lagi, itulah kekurangan Yunnie, terlalu over protektif, dan posesif setengah mati kepada Jongie, sampai - sampai Jongie merasa tidak bebas lagi." raut wajah Jaejoong mendadak berubah menjadi muram saat teringat sifat jelek kekasihnya itu.

" Jelas saja ia begitu, kau sudah menghabiskan uangnya, pabbo! sudah, noona masih banyak pekerjaan, Jongie nanti hubungi saja Yunho, tidak usah menyuruhnya datang kesini, nanti malah membawa kecurigaan umma dan appa, arra?"

" Arraseo noona, lagipula, lusa Jongie sudah ingin pulang, Jongie sudah rindu dongsaeng yang disana, Chunnie dan Suie, apa kabarnya ya..." kembali nada riang yang berasal dari namja cantik tersebut ketika mengingat kedua dongsaengnya itu.

" Ne, terserah kau sajalah, maknae pintar.." Sun Hee mengacak - acak rambut Jaejoong seraya memuji maknae tersebut.

" Yah noona, tadi katanya pabbo, eh sekarang sudah memuji pintar, bagaimana sih?"

" Kau pintar membuat bangkrut pacarmu! sudah pergi sana, noona banyak pekerjaan."

" Ne noona, jeongmal gomawo, cup..."

" Yah maknae!"

Protes Sun Hee sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sun Hee saat Jaejoong bergegas beranjak dari kamarnya dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan dipipi noonanya yang terkenal galak kalau sedang marah itu. Sun Hee hanya dapat menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya sepeninggal sang maknae tersebut, ia kembali teringat celotehan sang maknae mengenai sejumlah syarat yang ditujukannya kepada Jung Yunho, yang kesemuanya berupa materi. Ia tak menyangka kalau maknaenya itu memiliki sifat yang sedemikian matrenya, Sun Hee hanya dapat berkata dalam hatinya,'_ kasihan kau Jung Yunho, bisa mendadak miskin kau dibuat uri maknae...hhh..'_

._  
_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong telah kembali ke dorm JYJ bergabung dengan kedua dongsaengnya kembali. Mengapa ia tidak menempati apartemennya? semenjak hubungannya dengan Yunho seringkali menegang, akibat kasus hukum mereka, Jaejoong lebih sering memilih tinggal di dorm JYJ, lagipula Yunho juga sangat sibuk dan juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar negri bersama artis SM yang lain.

Jaejoong dan kedua dongsaengnya tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan santai sembari matanya sibuk menatap layar ipadnya. Jaejoong adalah satu - satunya diantara kelima namja TVXQ yang senang sekali menstalking fans - fans mereka maupun Yunjae Shipper, ia kerap memeriksa gosip - gosip apa saja yang tengah mereka bicarakan, serta tak lupa memeriksa ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan mention yang masuk ke twitternya.

" Oh ya hyung, aku lupa menceritakan kepada hyung..." suara lumba - lumba Junsu memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka bertiga saat itu.

" Menceritakan apa Su ie?"

" Yunho hyung sewaktu hendak berangkat ke Jepang, ia sempat kemari dulu, padahal hari sudah tengah malam hyung, kata Yunho hyung, ia baru tiba dari Chung Nam menemui Jae hyung, benarkah hyung?"

" Ne, ada apa ia kemari menemui kalian?" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

" Umm..."

" Yunho hyung meminta maaf kapada kami hyung, terutama kepada Su ie..."

Suara husky Yoochun memotong nada ragu yang terdengar dari suara Su ie sebelumnya."

" Ia meminta maaf?"

" Iya hyung, Yunho hyung meminta maaf sehubungan dengan perbuatannya kepada Jae hyung tempo hari."

" Apakah kalian memaafkannya?"

" Umm, awalnya Su ie sempat kembali histeris ketika melihat Yunho hyung datang, tapi setelah Yunho hyung, ehm..Yunho hyung berlutut kepada Su ie, ia benar - benar memohon untuk dimaafkan, akhirnya kami memaafkannya hyung, mianhe kalau kami mengecewakan hyung akan hali ini, benar - benar tidak te..."

" Gwaenchana, Chunnie, Su ie, akupun sudah memaafkannya waktu itu.."

" MWO? hyung serius? secepat itukah?" YooSu bersamaan membulatkan mulutnya heran mendengar penuturan Jaejoong saat itu.

" Hehehe, iya..tentu saja tidak semudah itu..."

Lalu Jaejoong menceritakan kepada dongsaengnya saat Yunho yang berapa kali bolak - balik mengadakan perjalanan Seoul - Chungnam - seoul - Chungnam - Seoul dihari yang sama, kemudian baru diketahuinya kalau Yunho malam itu juga langsung menemui kedua dongsaengnya itu untuk meminta maaf.

" Wah hyung Yunho hyung benar - benar keren, eung kyang kyang..."

Terdengar tawa Junsu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang bagaimana Yunho yang wajahnya 'habis' akibat tamparannya, dan bagaimana Yunho ketika menghadapi noona - noonanya saat itu, dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan Jaejoong menceritakan tentang syarat - syarat yang diberikannya kepada Yunho termasuk keinginanannya menjadi SEME kepada kedua dongsaengnya, tentu saja bagian ini tidak ia ceritakan kepada Sun Hee noona waktu itu, bisa - bisa ia akan segera dikawinkan dengan Yunho kalau ia menceritakan hal tersebut.

" Hyung bercanda kan? masak Yunho hyung dipaksa jadi UKE sih?" suara duo YooSu begitu tercekat saat mendengar rencana Jaejoong yang tak masuk akal itu.

" Biar saja! biar dia merasakan tersiksanya buttku ini, huh!" dengus Jaejoong.

" Ne, kami mengerti hyung, semoga hyung berhasil merampas keperawanan Yunho hyung.." Yoochun dan Junsu hanya dapat menyetujui keinginan tak wajar Jae hyungnya itu.

Suasana kembali hening, karena ketiganya disibukkan kegiatannya masing - masing saat itu, Yoochun dan Junsu sbuk menghabiskan makan malam mereka, sementara Jaejoong kembali menekuni layar ipadnya. Namun keheningan tersebut ternoda oleh jerit suara halus Jaejoong yang menatap layar kaca didepannya.

" Yah! dasar! Yunnie pabbo! kenapa sih selalu saja nempel sama si maknae itu, huh! awas ya!"

" Waeyo hyung?"

YooSu yang penasaran segera merapatkan diri mereka kedekat Jaejoong dan ikut menatap layar ipad tersebut, setelah mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, mereka serempak mendesah panjang, dan kembali terdiam, dalam hati, mereka sebenarnya lebih mangasihani Yunho hyungnya yang selalu di 'stalking' oleh Jae hyungnya dan pasti ujung - ujungnya, Yunho harus menuruti semua kehendak Jae hyungnya yang sifatnya memang sangat kekanakan itu. Melihat itu YooSu hanya berlalu dari hadapan dari Jaejoong hyungnya.

" Yah! kalian mau kemana?"

" Ngantuk hyung! " jawab YooSu berbarengan. Mereka lebih baik memilih tidur, daripada meladeni sifat kekanakan Jaejoong hyungnya itu.

" Huh dasar, dongsaeng kurang ajar! tidak tahu kalau hyungnya lagi kesal, bukannya membantu."

Sungut Jaejoong dengam kedua bola mata doenya yang tak lepas menatap gambar dilayar ipadnya yang membuatnya sangat emosi tadi, yaitu gambar saat Yunho bersama artis SM yang lain saat mengisi acara dipanggung, digambar yang dikirimkan salah seorang YunJae shipper itu, menggambarkan keakraban sang kekasih tampannya dengan sang maknae dari SHINee tersebut, tampak Yunho dan Taemin yang sedang menautkan jari jemari mereka, dan hal tersebut cukup membuat kepala Jaejoong saat itu mengeluarkan asap karena emosinya. Kegiatan Yunho di Jepang memang selain mempromosikan album baru mereka bersama Changmin, juga mereka ikut berpartisipasi dalam konser bersama para artis dari SM lainnya, termasuk SHINee dan Super Junior.

Jaejoong kali ini sudah benar - benar naik pitam oleh rasa cemburunya yang begitu besar, karena bukan hanya sekali ini ia menemukan kemesraan sang kekasih bersama maknae SHINee itu. Secepat kilat diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan segera menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu. Terdengar nada tunggu, baru kemudian terdengar suara Bass yang kedengarannya sangat mengantuk, bagaimana tidak saat itu Yunho baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya seharian penuh bersama Changmin, tentu saja dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekali. *tabahkan hatimu appa, readers disini banyak yang menuntut appa 'disiksa' dikit dulu.*senyumsetanauthor.

Dengan sangat mengantuk Yunho mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya itu.

" Yob..."

" HEI BERUANG MATA KERANJANG! PUAS YA PEGANG - PEGANGAN SAMA SI MAKNAE!"

" Mwo? pegang - pegangan apa boo..aku tak mengerti..maknae? ngapain aku pegang - pegang Changmin..najis!"

Mata sipit Yunho seketika mendadak melotot ketika belum sempat ia mengucapkan salam diponselnya, suara garang kekasihnya yang menuduhnya berselingkuh, membuat rasa kantuknya benar - benar hilang saat itu.

" Siapa bilang Changmin, maknae SHINee tahu! nempel - nempel terus seperti perangko! di panggung, dibandara, dasar tukang cari - cari kesempatan! kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya, huh!"

" Maksudmu Taemin boo..?" suara lemah Yunho disebrang sana sembari memijat keningnya frustasi, terus terang malam itu ia benar - benar sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk meladeni kemarahan boojaenya itu.

" Pura - pura tidak tahu lagi! uso tsuki!" ( tukang bohong )

" Boo, dia itu kuanggap hanya sebagai dongsaengku, tidak lebih, kalau kau ti.."

" Dongsaeng apaan pake acara pegang - pegang segala! kenapa kau tidak pegang - pegang Changmin saja, huh!"

" Boo, kalau aku berani pegang - pegang Changmin, bisa habis babak belur badanku, kau tahu sendiri dia sangat tidak menyukai skinship kan? percayalah boo..jebbal..boku wa kimi no mono." ( aku hanya milikmu )

" Dame! kimi no katte da!" ( tidak! terserah kamulah!)

" Boo..."

" Jibun no sei da! ( salah sendiri!) tak usah menemuiku lagi!"

KLIK~ end

' Mwo? hhhh...boo, kita memang benar - benar jodoh ya, sama - sama pencemburu, hhhh...' gumam Yunho frustasi setelah Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Berulang kali Yunho mendesah berat, ia beberapa hari belakangan ini ia benar - benar dipusingkan oleh sikap boojaenya yang selalu berubah - ubah, kadang penuh perhatian, kadang manja, kadang begitu cengengnya, dan kadang begitu galaknya seperti saat ini. Namun ia hanya dapat pasrah saja, pasalnya ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar kepada kekasihnya itu, yang mungkin itulah yang menjadi penyebab dari 'mood swingnya' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap layar ponselnya frustasi, semenjak kedatangannya ke Seoul dari kemarin, ia kembali kehilangan jejak Jaejoong yang masih merajuk kepadanya, akibat kecemburuannya kepada Taemin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tadinya ia bermaksud langsung menjemput Jaejoong ke Chungnam, namun untunglah sebelum dirinya berangkat Sun Hee noona menelponnya, memberitahukan kalau Jaejoong sudah tidak berada di Chungnam lagi dan beliau juga berpesan agar mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Yunho merasa sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada Sun hee noona dan bermaksud hendak menemui Jaejoong di dorm JYJ, namun yang didapatinya dorm tersebut terkunci tak ada sahutan ketika ia menggedor - gedor pintu tersebut. Berpuluh - puluh kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong namun panggilannya selalu ditolak. Demikian dengan sms - smsnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Demikianlah hingga saat ini Yunho terdampar di dorm SUJU bersama Changmin yang dilihatnya sedang menelpon seeorang, eh seseorang? sepertinya Yunho baru sadar, dan akhirnya menguping siapa yang barusan ditelpon Changmin siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Dan benar saja, ternyata Changmin tengah bertelpon ria dengan Junsu. Dengan sabar Yunho menunggu sang maknae hingga selesai menelpon.

" Minnie, kudengar kau berbincang dengan Jun chan mu yah?"

" Ne, wae?"

" Dimana dia?"

" Di dormnya lah hyung, mereka sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, katanya seharian dirumah saja...eh? Jun chan tadi berkata kalau Yunho hyung kesana, dan...owhh...sh*t!"

Changmin mendadak menyetop kalimatnya, karena ia teringat ia telah kelepasan, sedangkan Yunho kini tengah berdiri dari duduknya sambil menyeringai setan dan dengan secepat kilat langsung menyambar kerah belakang baju si maknae yang sekarang sibuk menepuk - nepuk jidatnya dan menyebutkan dirinya pabbo berulang - ulang kali.

" Kajja tiang listrik! kau harus membantuku kali ini!"

" Andwae! shireo, hyung sendiri saja, aku belum puas bercinta dengan kekasihku, lepaskan hyung, apa - apaan hyung ini!" Changmin berusaha menolak tapi apa daya, tenaga si beruang jauh lebih besar.

" Tak ada penolakan! aku butuh suaramu untuk masuk ke dorm mereka, kajja!"

" Kalau begitu aku mengajak Chullie hyung eoh? CINDERELLA WOI!"

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil julukannya, Heechul yang sedang sibuk 'berduaan' bersama Siwon diruang tengah dorm tersebut, merasa sedikit terganggu akan jeritan tiga oktaf Changmin tersebut, sehingga terpaksa menghentikan sementara kegiatan 'this and thatnya' bersama Siwon dan menuju keruan tamu dorm mereka, tentu saja diikuti Siwon, partner 'fans servisnya' itu.

" Yah kalian! kalau bertengkar tidak usah menyebut - nyebut namaku! mengganggu saja, huh! wae?"

" Chullie hyung! kajja! ikutlah kami! kehadiran Chullie hyung sangat diharapkan! kajja!" tanpa aba - aba Changmin langsung menarik lengan Heechul, membuat Heechul yang tidak siap, langsung ikut terseret, sedangkan Siwon dengan sigap menahan lengan Heechul, akhirnya tarik menarikpun tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

" Yah! Chullie hyungku, mau dibawa kemana! shireo!"

" Yah Siwon hyung! kalian kalau mau fans service nanti dipanggung saja, jangan disini! sekarang kami memerlukannya, ne?"

" Kajja! tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Kali ini Yunho yang bersuara sembari menguatkan tarikannya hingga tautan tangan Siwon dan Heechul terlepas begitu saja, dan mulai membawa 'sanderanya' kedalam mobilnya menuju dorm JYJ, meninggalkan Siwon yang bengong bin cengo sendiri.

.

Sementara Jaejoong, makhluk yang sedari tadi dicari - cari oleh namja bermata musang itu sekarang sedang asyik - asyik senyam - senyum sendiri tidur - tiduran diatas ranjang empuknya didalam kamar dorm JYJ, lho? bukannya tadi Yunho kesana tidak ada orang? oh..ternyata Jaejoong telah memaksa kedua dongsaengnya untuk mengunci semua pintu dan 'tutup mulut' saat Yunho datang tadi. poor appa. Saat ini Jaejoong sibuk mengamati layar ponselnya sambil melihat sms - sms yang masuk dari beruangnya itu. Tampak senyum mewarnai bibir merahnya saat membaca salah satu pesan tersebut.

_From : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Boo, dimana kau sekarang? mengapa mengajakku bermain _

_kucing - kucingan sih? kitakan biasa bermain kuda - kudaan.._

_Saranghae._

' Dasar! mesumnya tidak hilang - hilang, huh!'_  
_

Namun tiba - tiba ia mendengar sedikit keributan dari ruang tamu dorm mereka. Pelan - pelan tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya, hanya mendekatkan telinganya kepintu kamarnya agar dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi disana, dan ternyata ia mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggil - manggil namanya. Sayup - sayup terdengar perbincangan antara mereka berlima? lima orang? Jaejoong lebih menajamkankan kembali telinganya, dan berusaha mengenali suara - suara mereka, ' Minnie, Chullie hyung, ternyata mereka disini juga..hmm..' Jaejoong bergumam sendiri dan kembali dengan aktifitas 'mengupingnya'. ( kali ini Yunho dengan mudah memasuki dorm JYJ setelah dengan penuh ancaman 'meminjam' suara si evil maknae agar pintu dorm itu dibukakan, dan benar saja, akhirnya Yunho dapat menerobos masuk )

" Chunnie Juseyo, beritahu dimana Jaejoong hyung kalian itu! jebbal.." suara memelas Yunho.

" Umm..."

" Chunnie, jebbal.." baru saja Yoochun bergumam, Yunho telah memotongnya tidak sabaran.

" Umm...kasih tau gak ya..?"

" YAH! PLETAK! EUNG KYANG KYANG! BUAHAHAHA!"

" Aww, Chullie hyung! appo..tega sekali.."

" Aegyo mu itu! menjijikkan sekali tau!"

Yoochun mengerang kesakitan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan aegyonya yang mengakibatkan, protes keras dari Yunho, jitakan sayang dari Heechul, tertawa lumba - lumba ala Junsu dan evil laughnya Changmin. Membuatnya hanya dapat meratapi nasib jidat malangnya yang memerah akibat jitakan sayang dari si Cinderella tersebut.

" AHA...kenapa tidak dari tadi ya.." tiba - tiba suara Yunho seperti baru mendapatkan ide cemerlang seraya mengeluarkan ponsel andalannya dari saku kemejanya, mulai menekan nomor sicantik yang tengah menguping dari dalam kamarnya. Sedang sicantik tidak menyadari kalau sebentar lagi suara nyaring ponselnya akan terdengar jelas, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya dapat berpandangan saja, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian...

_Hitori demo heikisante,_

_iikikase nagara_

_Jibun ni uso wo tsuite_

Bunyi dering ponsel Jaejoong yang melantunkan lagu Forever Love dengan vokal bass dari namja bermata sipit yang sekarang sedang bengong - bengong bego lantaran tak menyangka suaranya dipakai sang kekasih sebagai nada ponselnya._  
_

" YAH! berhentilah mempertontonkan muka begomu Jung Yunho! ppali dekatilah Uke pabbomu itu." suara lantang nan jutek dari si cinderella mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunan si manly yang langsung bergerak mendekat kearah pintu tempat asal suara tersebut, dan mulai mengetuk pintu dimana Jaejoong tengah bersembunyi, dan menyadari persembunyiannya telah diketahui.

" Boo, keluarlah, temuilah aku boo, kalau kau masih marah mengenai Taemin kemarin, aku akan menjelaskannya."

' ... '

" Taemin? waeyo?" Tak urung mendengar nama maknae kesayangannya, Heechul penasaran.

" Jae hyung cemburu dengan maknae SHINee itu Chullie hyung," Yoochun menjawab singkat.

" Cemburu? dengan Taemin? Aishh...dasar pabbo!" sedikit terkejut, Heechul mengambil langkah mendekati pintu tempat Yunho berada sekarang, dan mulai berbicara.

" Heh Uke pabboya! ngapain pake acara cemburu dengan maknae kesayanganku itu hah? dia itu masih sangat polos sekali tahu! umurnya saja baru sembilan belas tahun! lagian mana mau beruang mesum ini, dia masih polos dan tak akan dapat memuaskan beruang ini, cuma kau yang bisa memuaskan beruang mesummu ini!"

" Yah Chullie hyung! selalu mengatakanku pabbo! aku tak terima!"

Protes Jaejoong dari dalam kamar setelah sekian lama terdiam, ternyata hinaan yang berasal dari Heechul membuatnya membuka suaranya.

" Siapapun yang mau melayani seekor beruang itu pabbo namanya, huh! selesaikanlah urusan kalian! kalian harus mengganti waktuku yang terbuang percuma gara - gara mengurusi kalian ini!"

" Ne boo, keluarlah, aku juga membawakan pesananmu dari Jepang, jebbal.." dengan gigih Yunho membujuk Jaejoong.

" Kita kan ada perjanjian, apa kau lupa?" sahutan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar terdengar jelas, yang mengundang tatapan heran keempat penonton mereka, yaitu, Heechul, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka tak habis pikir, Jaejoong benar - benar seperti anak kecil saja, pake acara perjanjian pula.

" Ne boo, apapun yang kau mau asal buka pintunya, aku sangat ingin melihatmu.." Yunho berusaha tetap sabar.

" Aku bukakan pintu kalau sekarang juga Yunnie bersedia!" ancam Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

" Bersedia apa boo?" masih dengan kesabaran penuh Yunho menjawab setiap perkataan Jaejoong, sedang empat namja yang lain hanya dapat berpandangan saja, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Terus terang mereka cukup penasaran tentang perjanjian YunJae tersebut.

" Yunnie jadi UKE sekarang juga!"

" MWO?"

Glek~

Seruan tertahan berbarengan dari keempat namja yang berstatus sebagai saksi YunJae moment saat itu, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetan mereka. Yunho? Uke? ahh sungguh sepertinya dunia akan segera kiamat, sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat menelan saliva dengan susah payah, ternyata Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas perjanjian mereka yang telah disetujuinya tersebut.

" N-ne boo aku siap, hanya demi mu boo..." Yunho benar - benar lemas sekarang.

" KYAAAAA...!" kali ini keempat namja yang lain, menjerit histeris berbarengan.

" Baiklah, bersiaplah Yunnie...hihihihhi.."

Ceklek~

" Boo...bogoshi...hmmph...mmphh...hmpfhhh..."

" YAH! MASIH ADA KAMI DISINI PABBO!"

" Hehehehe...mian Chullie hyung, jangan panggil aku Uke lagi ne? sekarang aku SEME! ppali Yun!"

BRAKK!

Suara keras pintu kamar yang dibanting Jaejoong yang dengan sigap, setelah main sosor bibir Yunho sembarangan saja saat didepan pintu tadi, kini dengan sigap pula ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho membawanya kembali masuk kekamar setelah membanting pintu dan meninggalkan keempat saksi mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan horor.

" Aissh, kalian apa tidak merasa pusing akan tingkah mereka selama ini hah?" Heechul tampak frustasi akibat ulah YunJae barusan, kini ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

" Kami sudah terbiasa hyung, Jae hyung memang begitu kalau sudah didekat Yunho hyung, sifat femininnya tiba - tiba muncul, awalnya kami pun risih tapi lama kelamaan kami mengerti." jelas Yoochun.

" Tapi Yunho hyung UKE? aisshh...aku lebih baik bunuh diri saja kalau itu sampai terjadi.." kali ini suara frustasi Changmin yang entah sejak kapan telah menemukan satu kotak besar donat yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

" YAH! DONATKU TIANG LISTRIK! protes Junsu keras, melihat sekotak donat pemberian fansnya telah jatuh dalam pelukan sang monster food yang diyakininya tak akan berumur panjang.

sementara didalam kamar YunJae...

.

" Yunh...cepat lepas semua...aku menagih janjimu, sudah tidak sabar lagi, hehehe..." suara halus Jaejoong yang mau tidak mau telah membangkitkan gairah Yunho yang pasrah saja menerima nasibnya hari ini.

Jaejoong yang nampak sangat bersemangat karena akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai SEME hari ini, telah berdiri dihadapan Yunho tanpa sehelai benangpun, menunggu namja didepannya yang tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

" Boo, kau yakin boo..." masih berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat sangat pasrah sekarang.

" Ne, tentu saja, Yun ah..jangan banyak bicara, merusak nafsuku saja..kau hanya menuruti perintahku saja ne?"

" Tapi boo...aahhhh...hmmpphh...teruss boo...nikmaatthh...aahhh...mmmhh..."

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong telah menyambar benda pusaka dibawahnya dengan mulutnya, sedangkan ia yang masih dalam posisi berdiri saat ini hanya dapat mengerang kenikmatan. sesekali tatapannya bertemu dengan mata doe yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'nakalnya' selagi melakukan servis kepada juniornya itu.

Dengan lihainya Jaejoong terus memainkan benda kesayangannya itu yang kini tengah keluar masuk didalam mulutnya yang kecil, sesekali digenggamnya junior bigsize tersebut, dijilatinya seperti menjilati es krim vanila kesukaannya, sesekali diliriknya siempunya benda tersebut, yang tengah mengerang nikmat. Tampaknya Yunho semakin merasa nikmat yang sangat hebat. Dijambaknya sedikit kasar rambut halus Jaejoong dan didorongnya kepala kekasihnya itu agar memperdalam Juniornya yang berada dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Ia mengakui, Jaejoong selalu membuatnya 'hilang ingatan' saat melakukan 'blowjob' seperti ini.

Hoekk!

" Yunhh...jangan didorong, tersedakkh...ahhh...mmmhh..hmmpphh..." racau Jaejoong disela - sela desahannya saat junior Yunho yang tertanam dimulutnya semakin dalam karena dorongan Yunho dikepalanya, akibatnya benda panjang itu sukses membuatnya tersedak.

Setelah puas melakukan blowjobnya, segera Jaejoong menarik Yunho kearah ranjang king sizenya yang berada ditengah - tengah kamar itu. Dengan segera, Jaejoong mengambil posisi menindih tubuh kekar Yunho yang hanya memejamkan matanya karena kenikmatan menerima perlakuan Jaejoong pada Juniornya tadi. Kini Jaejoong yang berada diatas tengah menggerayangi kulit coklat dibawahnya itu, dijilat, dihisap, dan digigitnya seluruh permukaan dada bidang milik kekasih manlynya, tak luput dua tonjolan kecil yang berada didada bidang Yunho menjadi sasarannya saat ini, dimain - mainkannya tonjolan tersebut dengan lidahnya yang basah, membuat Yunho semakin melayang oleh gairahnya. Jaejoong benar - benar berusaha bertindak sebagai ' SEME' ia mencontoh semua perbuatan yang biasa dilakukan Yunho sewaktu namja tersebut berada diatasnya.

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong kini sudah tak sabar lagi ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seme saat itu juga, dipegangnya kedua paha Yunho yang mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari paha kurusnya itu.

" Yun ah...ayo buka yang lebar, sekarang saatnya...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ahhh..mmhh...eunghh..hmphh.."

Disambarnya bibir hati itu, bersamaan dilebarkannya paha besar Yunho yang berada dibawah tubuh kecilnya, dan..

Jleb..!

" AAhhh...Yunnhhh...ahhhh..."

" Aigoo..Boo? Kau yakin?"

" Ne, aku sudah tidak tahan, ayo bergeraklah Yunn...aahhh...ahhh...eungghh...sshhh..."

" Hehehe...dengan senang hati boo..."

Apa yang terjadi pemirsah? mengapa Yunho begitu bahagia menjadi uke? hohoho jawabannya ternyata, si 'seme' kita saat ini tidak sanggup melawan kodratnya sebagai 'uke' sejati. Setelah melihat benda panjang dan besar yang menganggur dibawahnya itu, bukannya 'memasukkan' bendanya, malahan dengan cepat ia meraih benda tersebut dan 'dimasukkannya' kedalam holenya yang sedari tadi sudah ingin 'diisi' oleh benda kesayangan milik kekasihnya terebut.

Dan kini posisi mereka pun telah berbalik, kini Yunho telah berada diatas tubuh mulus milik Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah mendesah hebat saat junior bigsize itu menghujam kedalam lubangnya dan menyentuh sweet spotnya berkali - kali. Tentu saja rasa nikmat yang sangat menyebabkan suara desahan Jaejoong yang menggema tidak hanya didalam kamar itu saja, akan tetapi sampai ketempat dimana keempat saksi tadi terduduk frustasi memikirkan nasib Yunho yang dipaksa menjadi Uke saat itu.

" Yunnhh...aahh..lebih dalam lagii...ahhh...disitu..ahhhh..sshh...nikmathh .."

" Mwo?"

Desahan Jaejoong saat itu mau tidak mau mengundang keheranan diantara keempat namja yang mendengar jelas bagaimana suara desahan Jaejoong yang sangat - sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang 'seme'. Dengan kesal Heechul pun mendekati pintu kamar tempat desahan nikmat Jaejoong berada.

" HEH UKE PABBO! MANA ADA SEME MENDESAHNYA BEGITU!"

" BODO!" terdengar suara cuek Jaejoong menjawab teriakan Heechul.

" DASAR UKE PABBO! GAYANYA SAJA MAU JADI SEME! HUH!

" Tiang listrik! kajja kita pulang! bisa - bisa aku ikut - ikutan jadi pabbo kalau kelamaan disini!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**review!  
**

**twitter : peya_ok**

.

.

.

.

Well, cinta tak selamanya menyakitkan bukan?

Last Words, Jeongmal Gomawo, kepada pada semua baik saengideul maupun chingudeul yang pernah mereview

ff LOVE HURT ini dari chap awalnya, dan tentu saja saya masih mengharapkan Reviewnya untuk End Chap ini.

Gomawo...*popposemua...^^


End file.
